The Long Trip to the Forbidden Forest
by FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: ON Hiatus! Will be rewritten a wee bit.
1. Chapter 1: So it Begins

**The Long Trip to the Forbidden Forest**

-

**Summary: **The Marauders needs a guide though the Forbidden Forest for a month trip. No one knows the way. What would happen if they find out the only one who does is a Slytherin…but not only a Slytherin, but Snape? What secrets will be relieved?

-

**Chapter 1**

-

"Come on, guys! Think of something!" Sirius Black said to his best friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The four were in the dorm room.

The four of them, calling themselves the Marauders, decided that now that they were 17 years old and since it was the end of their 6th year in Hogwarts they needed a dangerous adventure, to show the world that they were old enough to take care of themselves. They decided the most dangerous adventure would be a month in the Forbidden Forest. But they needed at guide though it who knew how to live and defend themselves in the forest. The problem was that no one (in his or her right mind) would dare to go near it or would dream of living in the forest, let alone for a month.

Also they needed to be careful of not letting any adults find out, so it was hard looking for a guide in the castle. They didn't contact anyone outside of Hogwarts, fearing that anyone who got a whiff of their plans would tell one of the teachers.

All of them sat back on their poster beds, thinking of ways to find one. They need ideas and fast. Two more days then the summer holidays would start, meaning that they would have only two days to look for their guide. They had been looking for that person for two months with no luck.

"Lucius Malfoy!" Sirius burst out suddenly making his other three friends to stare at him. They watched as Sirius smacked himself in the head and muttered about himself being stupid and not thinking straight.

"He can't help us, Padfoot. He's a Slytherin." James said, thinking his crazy.

"Ah, thatls where you're wrong, Prongs. You see, my friends, Malfoy owes me one. Knowing him, unfortunately, he would know how to help us!"

"How?" Remus asked.

"He's one of the highest ranked Slytherin," Sirius explained simply. Seeing their clueless faces he explained again. "Meaning that he's one of the richest, all the Slytherins who are afraid of him will listen to him without question, he's a Seventh year, Head boy, also he's family. So if we play our cards right, he would help us without telling any adults! If he does, he would also get in trouble."

"That's a good idea," Remus said. He trusts people more then the others do.

"I think its stupid! Trusting a Slytherin like that! My dad always says never trust one, even if they're family." James said stubbornly.

"I agree. I ain't trusting them." Peter said. Peter is and forever will be a follower. He has been following James since first year.

"But come on guys! My own family is nothing but Slytherin. Slytherins keep their promises, but they tend to bend your words against you, I will admit. If all goes right, Malfoy would find us our guide, so we can go on our little trip and he will be freed from owing me anything. Everyone's happy!"

"If you think so," James said unsure of this plan.

"I do." Sirius nodded.

James signed defeat. If Padfoot is sure, then what could happen? "Then lets go."

The Marauders set out from Gryffindor common room, grabbing the map and cloak as they went. Looking at the map, they found Malfoy at the Slytherin common room. There were a lot of people in that common room for some reason. The dots with labeled names were moving as if they were dancing or something.

They sent out towards the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located. They had went there only once and it wasn't a pleasing visit (they teased a second year Slytherin that had a big brother who had dealt with them. Lets just say that he and some friends of his had a fun hanging them up on the ceiling in their common room, using them for hexing practice during a Slytherin party). A cold shiver went down their spines with the memory. Slytherins are known to be nasty; but their bite is worse then their bark. Even Snape had a go at them; he was one nasty Slytherin. Few of the curses that they used on them (this was two years ago) were still active; either because of mispronounced words or the spell caster not knowing correctly the spell they were casting.

Sirius, who was hit with a rash hex, still has red, yellow spotted rash on his lower back, which refused to be healed. The four friends walked silently down the damp halls that smelled like decay and mold under James's cloak. What felt like hours of hell, they ended up on a dead end. This was one of the Slytherin entrances, the only one that is known for use for outsiders from other Houses.

"Well, here we are, Padfoot. You do it, it was your idea."

Sirius hesitated then stepped forward, still remembering of what happening to them two years ago, and knocked on the stone wall. Nothing happened.

Sirius knocked again, and this time, the wall opened, reveling a young boy with blond spiky hair. The boy looked about first or second year, he was short about three or four feet in height with broad shoulders. He glared at him, looking at their Gryffindor robes. He sneered at the sight of them.

"What do you want, scum." The boy said, trying to get his voice deathly cold, failing miserably. His voice sounded childish, making him seem even younger then a first year.

The Marauders stood there surprised at the sight. Slytherins are weird. "Well!" the boy said, getting impatient.

"Easily there, kid." James said nastily. He and family loathed Slytherins with passion.

"Don't call me kid, Gryffindork." The boy hissed slowly reaching to his wand, daring them to attack him, so he would have a reason to hex them. From the stories that the older kids said, they were the same four that they used for hexing practice on during one of the parties. Oh, how he would give to be to year older to see that two years ago!

"James!" Sirius warned. He turned to the shrimp, putting on his good smile. The boy's face darkened. He hated it when people smiled at him as if he was a baby. "What is your name?" he asked trying to be kind to the boy. His tone of his voice made it sound like he wasn't used to being kind to Slytherins.

The boy stared at him, he knew who they were. From what he was told, by the older kids, this was Sirius Black, the black sheep of very high rank Slytherin family. "Dylan." He said slowly. He wouldn't tell them his last name. He wasn't that thick.

"I'm Sirius Black, and this is—"

"I know who you are. Your Sirius Black," he started to point at them. "James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and you," he lastly pointed at Remus. "Your Remus Lupin." He said his name with a civil tone of voice. He turned back to Black. "I will only warn you once. You are not welcome, leave, now."

"We only come here speak with Lucius Malfoy. Is he not here?"

The boy looked at him, as if searching him to check if he was lying. Seeing he wasn't he said, "Wait here." He closed the wall behind him, leaving the Marauders outside.

"Well that went well!" Remus said cheerfully. The other friends stared at him.

"Do you think he will come?" Peter asked. He really didn't like waiting, let alone be near the Slytherin common room.

"I don't think so, knowing Slytherins they would attack us!" James said.

Remus looked at James. James really needed a chill pill. One of these days he would regret of saying bad things about Slytherins. Slytherins maybe neutral or evil when the times are dark, but they could be good allies in times of need. He should know. How can you explain his good potion grade, when every time he went to his class he couldn't stand the strong smell because of his werewolf sensibilities? Slytherins have their uses when it comes to help for their allies.

"Think outside of the box, Prongs, if they do attack us they would get in trouble." Black said, smiling. In that moment the wall suddenly opened. There at the basin of the entrance was Lucius Malfoy and the boy.

Lucius Malfoy was a tall youth, with long white blond hair that passed his shoulders, he had pale skin. One could say he was human figure of a Veela. His icy blue eyes watch them in amusement. It wasn't everyday that four Gryffindors would dare came willing to one of the Slytherins entrances. If any did, they would be family, friends or something was up. He turned to Black.

"Cousin! It's nice to you, again!" Malfoy said, using his fake nice voice. Black wasn't easily fooled.

"Malfoy." Sirius said.

"What brings four Gryffindors, such as yourselves, to the Lair of the Snakes?" Asked Malfoy his eyebrow raised.

"We come for help."

"Help? What kind of help?" Malfoy asked getting curious.

"Help that will pay off your debt." Malfoy's face then paled. This one of the last things he expected. So Black had some traits of Slytherin that he was hiding in his proud heart of his. It was embarrassing among the Slytherins to have a blood debt to Gryffindors. He turned to the boy, who was looking at him in amazement that the Mighty Malfoy would have a blood debt to a Gryffindor.

"You will not say anything to anyone or you will be punished! Do I make myself clear?" Malfoy said to the boy. The boy nodded, then bowing his head, stepped back slightly away from him. Malfoy turned to the four. "What help do you need?"

The Gryffindors was slightly shaken by Malfoy's sudden outburst; after all he was just a boy. "We are looking for a guide, a guide that knows the safest ways though the Forbidden Forest, who knows how to live there and how to defend themselves." Sirius started to explain, after he got his senses back. Malfoy nodded slowly. Black's request was strange. Who would go to the Godforsaken Forest anyway? Only crazy, insane people would. He slightly thought to himself. "We need a guide before school ends." Black said as an after thought.

"And you want me to find this guide that you desire? Why do you think I'm capable of doing so?" Malfoy asked.

"You know everyone around here as you have spies, you have allies of both high and low. You have people under your command within your reach in both Hogwarts and outside of it." Malfoy smirk at that complement. Finally Black admitted it.

"Yes, I do. Except the ones that serve no master in any shape or form. Only the gods that they serve and worship. I have no say of they do and do not. The one that you seek is in that category." Malfoy said, as if he dealt with people who asked from his help many times before, but this was the first time concerning the Forest.

"Well, can you help us or not!" James asked impatiently.

"Patience my good friend Gryffindor, patience." Malfoy said in mysterious kind of voice.

"Prongs!" said Remus who was standing silently far from everyone. He knew that Malfoy was playing with him.

"So, Malfoy. Can you help us?" Sirius asked ignoring James glare.

"Well," Malfoy started to pace in front of them. The boy stood behind him in the dark as if waiting for an order. "I know of one person, who can help you." He thought for moment. Yes but you and he wouldn't like it. You would kill each other before the end of day. "But you won't like It." an after thought. Let the games begin.

"We will take our chances." Black said firmly.

Malfoy smirked. He turned to the boy, whispered something in his ear. The boy looked at him as if he thought Malfoy was joking. After receiving a serious look from Malfoy, he nodded and ran into the common room, shutting the wall as he went. Looking at the confused looking faces of the dim witted Gryffindors, Malfoy explained, "Dylan is getting your guide. You may not be lucky, if he is not willing to come."

"Who is this person." James snottily asked. He didn't like it when people kept him in the dark.

"A fellow Slytherin." Malfoy said, loving way Potters face screwed up in loathing. "You know of him. He's an outsider, one of the few that I was talking about, Who serves no one. He won't be cheap, I tell you." Malfoy smirk, "Well to me, he is. Anyway, get ready, if he comes that is."

They waited. And not soon after the wall opened. Dylan came though, followed by a dark figure. At first they didn't recognize him because it was too dark (except Remus who knew who it was the moment the wall opened). But then when they did, they couldn't help but gasp.

It was Severus Snape.

* * *

**Words:** 2,279

**Authors Note:** This story was going flowing around my head for past weeks. And when I wrote this, other chapters from my other previous stories came to me. Hope you all like it!

**James Potter Fans and Marauders Fans:** I'm sorry if Potters little OOC. But I could see the Potters Family (like the Weaslys) dislike Slytherins thinking they're evil and all.

**1st Edit:** Sunday, May 06, 2007. 10:41:34AM


	2. Chapter Two: Slytherin Guide

**The Long Trip to the Forbidden Forest**

-

**Summary: **The Marauders needs a guide though the Forbidden Forest for a month trip. No one knows the way. What would happen if they find out the only one who does is a Slytherin…but not only a Slytherin, but Snape? What secrets will be relieved?

-

**Chapter 2**

-

"HELL NO!" James yelled at the sight of his worst enemy before him. Snape watched him in amusement. He knew why he was there (he had to bully Dylan to get it out of him). He cursed himself for doing it, but from whom else could he get information? After all what he wanted to know why they wanted to go though the Forbidden Forest. Did they know what lives there with the kind of dangers that dwells in the darkness?

Some things in this world are better off left unknown, and some things that dwelled there could not be killed by magic. How in the world would they survive, when they would not be able to use their magic? And what about Lupin and the full moon? He knew Lupin would be okay more than likely since Lupin was a half-blood before he was bitten. He didn't think the others would fare well being Purebloods.

He turned to Malfoy. Oh Merlin how he hated him. "What do you want, Malfoy." He folded his arms in front of him. In the dungeon darkness, he appeared very frightening. Pettigrew whimpered.

"Snape, you have been called forward in my hour of need." Malfoy said. Severus snorted. _'Yeah right and I'm the Dark Lord.' He thought himself'_. Malfoy ignored him. "You will help get rid of my debt to them."

Snape almost burst out laughing but didn't. He kept his face calm and unemotional. '_Malfoy has a debt to be paid with group of Gryffindors_?' Black mail galore. "Your point." His voice was deadly with venom.

Malfoy stepped back suddenly. Dylan in the background was enjoying this, but slightly frightened himself, he wouldn't admit it anyone, but he agreed with the Rat, Snape was freaky. And it wasn't everyday that you witness Malfoy, one of the most powerful Slytherins in their House, back away like a coward from an outsider and have to pay a debt back to a Gryffindor.

"You will guide them through the cursed Forest." Malfoy ordered him. _'Wrong move, Rich-snob_.' Snape thought angrily, hot boiling angry swelling up within himself.

Snape stood there, glaring at him. If looks could kill Malfoy should be dead. "I am not your servant, Malfoy, don't order me around, or you will regret it. And why should I be guiding them?" He was slightly curious as to why he was picked to guide the Gryffindors though the God forsaken forest.

"You will get paid." Malfoy knew what would make him listen.

"Hell we—" Potter started to speck, but Sirius covered his mouth before he put his foot in his mouth again.

"Shut it!" He hissed at him. Everything is going perfect; except the chosen guide had to be Snape, of all people.

Snape thought about it. He could use some money. He came from a large poor family (maybe larger then the Weasly family and then some) who lost their wealth centuries ago from war and other misfortunes. They didn't care about money, but money does help. He licked his lips. "How much?" He dared to ask. He will try getting much from them as possible.

Malfoy turned to the Gryffindor group. " Five pounds ($70 USA dollars or ten galleons)." Black said. Snape glared at him.

"Five pounds will only get you one day." Snape said.

"Ten ($140 USA dollars or 20 galleons)."Offered Sirius. Snape was silent

"25 ($350 USA dollars or 50 galleons)." Sirius was getting angry now. Malfoy wasn't lying. Snape wasn't cheap. Snape did not respond.

"30 ($420 USA dollars or 60 galleons)." Snape didn't say anything or respond.

"35 ($490 USA dollars or 70 galleons)." Sirius was silently swearing to himself when he said it.

"Deal!" Snape said suddenly as he grasped Black's hand then quickly releasing it. Malfoy clapped. Black and his friends stared in shock. Snape had tricked Black for money.

Black stared at him. 'How dare he!' 70 GALLEONS! That wasn't cheap for him! He did have the money, but it was his savings for a new broom. "You only get half tomorrow and the other after the month." He said angrily.

"How do you know I will agree to that? I didn't agree to anything but the amount to be paid." Snape wondered if Black was born yesterday or something. "What do you need me for? You need a guide to find yourselves?"

"No."

Snape stood in front of him, staring straight at Black daring to continue his childish game that he started.

"We need you to guide us through the Forbidden Forest." Black admitted after he lost the staring contest.

"Why?" Snape said blankly.

"We want an adventure." Black said. Snape stared at him and then turned to stare at the other three as if they were exhibits in a freak show.

"Do you know what lives there?" Snape asked them shocked that Black could be so thick. Three of them looked at him confused, Lupin looked ashamed of himself, as if knew, but didn't think of the dangers. "There's werewolves, acromantula, werecats **(1)**, orcs, centaurs, elves, insane muggles and hermit wizards, plus countless other creatures that only Merlin himself knows about! Magic or even the muggle way can't kill half of those creatures! And you want us to go in there just to have an adventure! Do you have a death wish or something? Are you insane?"

"If we get into any trouble we can always feed you to them and we are NOT insane." James said; he wouldn't fall into any Snape's old tricks again. '_Orcs? What hell are orcs? Was he afraid of house elves?_' Thought James. If any blood-sucking creature wanted to suck them dry then so be it. They could always use Snape; all they had to do is to leave him behind letting the unknown creatures have their supper, eating him while they escaped. Everything's solved. Let the blood-sucking creatures take Snape, its better that way. Nobody would miss him. His own mother probably hated him, giving birth to that ugly face and raising that Snake. James smiled at his thoughts. No one would complain if he killed that slimy Snake in the forest. The entire Ministry would say it was accident or something. Maybe even say Snape was killed by some unknown magic creature as he wasn't good at defending himself.

"I have my reasons." Snape said, looking away from them suddenly. He wouldn't speak of his home life. He refused to remember the abuse that happened through out his life. His horrible home life was not an open book for anybody to read. And especially not at school.

His mother would be pissed at him if she finds out, come to think of it. He won't tell her of his new 'summer job'. He hasn't been home in a long time, because of him going to school all year long. Man, when he get home next month (if he agrees to go into the forest), he's going to get it. He silently cursed himself. If his mother or father doesn't kill him first, then his brothers and sisters would. It took most of his self-control not to shiver of what his family could do to him.

Everyone in the dark hall, looked at him in silence. It was new to them to see emotions flitting across his face, as he usually kept a stone like face almost 24/7. Remus who knew him best knew most of his friends and two other Slytherins (which wasn't saying much), as he and Lily are usually the ones who partnered him in their classes. He knew nothing about Snape's past life or family or anything he did outside of school. One would think he was an orphan or something.

Snape looked at the four Gryffindors in front of him. Potter looked at him in loathing. His family was purebloods that hated everything that Slytherin represented. If he had his way, all Slytherins would go to hell.

Sirius Black, also pureblood, looked hopefully at Snape but he could tell he wasn't too happy to see him. He doesn't blame him. Sirius looked back to Peter Pettigrew, who was terrified. Snape smirked at the sight of this pathetic wizard. It gave him joy (if you can call it that) to see the others be afraid of him. The rat was shaking, cowering hiding behind Potter's robes. Snape stared straight into his dull eyes. Images of Pettigrew's memories and emotions flashed through to him as dumb as a brick wall. Pettigrew suddenly shrunk back hiding his face into Potter's robes. Everyone looked back at him and than at Snape. They wondered what was going on. '_How in the world would Pettigrew survive the forest if he were afraid of his own shadow?_' Snape asked himself.

Severus turned and looked into the shadowy corner where Lupin was leaning against the stone wall silently watching them. Lupin smirked at him, eyes twinkling. _'Stupid werewolf_.' Severus thought as he scowled. He sighed and thought 'I'm Probably going to regret this but it could be... fun.' Severus face darkened. "Fine. I'll guide you through the god-forsaken place. But be warned; I'm the one in charge. What ever I say, you will do it."

"Fat change on that. We will in charge not a slimy snake like you." James said. "Take it or leave it."

Severus bit his lower lip. His family really needed that money. "Fine. We leave on the last day of school. Take tomorrow to prepare what you would need for the month." That said, Severus left the stunned group. Malfoy and Dylan because they were shock that Snape, who was known to hate all Gryffindors, had agreed to take them. The Marauders on the other hand, were surprised because none of the Slytherins offered to fight them.

Malfoy turned to Black. "Good bye, cousin." He said, bowing down to him. "I probably won't see you all again. Happy journey." He smirked at them evilly and walked away. Dylan shortly followed.

"Come on." The Marauders left for their common room.

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
-**

Severus Snape opened his dorm room and locked it as he went inside. He was lucky, as no one in his year wanted to share a room with him. He went to his truck, which was beside his bed, opened it and pulled out a long dagger. He held it up in the dim light of the candles. The dagger shimmered in the light, with beauty. His own father gave it to him, right before he started Hogwarts. The dagger itself served his father well and would do the same for him.

He put it back into its leather case and put it under his pillow for safekeeping. He must be mad to agree to this mad adventure. Definitely mad. God his mother is going kill him.

He got up and went to the fireplace in his room. He took a pinch of floo powder from a pot, and threw it into the flames. Green fire swirled up he stepped in and said "Home." '_Yes_.' he thought. '_Mother is going to kill me if she founds out_.'

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**(1)** oppasat of werewolves. Instead of turning into wolf creature, their form is feline.

**Author's Notes:** lets just pretend that Severus got a lot money from Sirius and them. Thanks to Takaouto who kindly told me about muggle and wizard money. acorrding to her, Severus didn' got alot money, and he was ripped off. Im not good in math nor I am British, I'm a born and raised American, so I don't know how they count money over there. Maybe someday when I get little older and get some money I will go there and see for myself.

**Author's Notes II:** If any of you wish to help me do that over with money to get it right, e-mail me and ask me of what you think how much Severus would get.

**--FireChildSlytherin5**

**1st Edit: **Sunday, May 06, 2007. 10:55:06AM


	3. Chapter 3: Termination & Half Truths

**The Long Trip to the Forbidden Forest**

-

**Summary: **The Marauders needs a guide though the Forbidden Forest for a month trip. No one knows the way. What would happen if they find out the only one who does is a Slytherin…but not only a Slytherin, but Snape? What secrets will be relieved?

-

**Chapter 3**

-

"Snivellus shall pay big time for what he did! 70 galleons! I was saving that for a new racing broom." Sirius moaned. The four of them were in the dorm room that they shared. James looked at his friend with sympathy. He knew how long Sirius had been saving the money. Peter on the other hand, was wrapped in his blanket, shivering nonstop. Remus was on the other side of the room, preparing for the trip that was to be made in two days.

"Well all pitch in to help pay that slimy Snake, Padfoot." James said as he patted his friend on the back, trying to make him feel better. Sirius looked up at James, a sudden smile formed across his face.

"You mean that, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, Padfoot. Hey, Moony, Wormtail, how about it?" James called to the others. Peter nodded slowly, snuggling back under his favorite blanket so he could slip back into his dream of his own personal paradise.

"That's great, James, but you know my family was never that rich, so I could only give few galleons." Remus said sadly.

"That'll be fine." Sirius said. He was honorable person, and he would keep his promises even if he had made a deal with the devil himself. He got up from where he sat, went over to his truck and pulled out his moneybag and took out 30 gallons.

"You're seriously going to go though with this deal?" James asked, as Remus put five galleons into the pile. He was shocked that Sirius wasn't putting in any fake gallons or cursed ones into the pile, as he normally did when paying others. '_Why is Sirius being this honorable for a filthy Slytherin_?' James asked himself.

"Surprisingly, yes I am. At least my parents taught me something good, heh?" Sirius asked him. James shrugged thinking none of it, putting 30 galleons from his savings into the pile that was on Sirius bed. Peter put in five (he had a habit of spending his money on junk food). "Okay, we now have the 70 galleons…. What's half of that?" Sirius asked looking up at James.

"Dunno, mate. 25? 30 something? I've never good at math." James said rubbing his head unsure.

"35." Remus said, off-handedly in the background.

"Okay, 35 it is." Sirius said, counting out the money, and then placing it into two cloth sacks. He looked up to Remus. "What are you doing?" He thought it was strange to see someone packing in the middle of the night.

"I, unlike you three, am packing." Remus said, as he folded one of his shirts, shrinking it then placing it into a worn backpack.

"We have all day tomorrow to pack, now is the time to sleep. You know, rest, sleep, and retire?" James said. It is the middle of the night for crying out loud!

Remus glared at him. At times like this he wished he listened to the sorting hat when it wanted to him to be sorted into either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. But at least he had friends here, unlike Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley and the other rejects, know-it-alls and nerds in the school. But, to be totally honest his friends could get annoying at times.

"I know what sleep means. I just don't need that much sleep like you guys do. I just need four to six hours of sleep tops, not eight to ten hours of sleep that you," Remus stopped to think of the best word to phrase this so they could understand. "Humans need to."

"Okay, whatever Moony." James said while taking off his shirt, then flopped himself under his bed covers. Sirius yawned, then climbed into his bed. He couldn't understand Moony sometimes; he was either acting so Slytherin-ish or Ravenclaw-ish at times. '_It's probably because he's a werewolf_.' Thought Sirius, as he snuggled into his bed, his head sank softly into his pillows. Ah, peace and quiet except that annoying sniffling sound he heard in the background.

"Hey, Pete, are you okay back there? You seem paler then usual!" Sirius heard Remus ask Peter. Remus and Peters beds were close to one another. His was on the left side and James was on the right in the northern end of the room, Remus on the left side and Peter on the right in the southern end.

"Can you people quiet down for once! Few of us are trying to sleep!" James moaned, flopping himself to the other side of his bed while covering his head with his pillow. Sirius sat up. Peter did look sick. Ever since they came back, he was more shivery and seemed paler than normal.

"Do—you—think," Peter gulped. "We shouldn't—do—this? Peter asked them. This time James got up.

"What wrong, Wormtail?"

"Snape, he's—he—he did something to me at," Peter began.

James suddenly got out of bed. "What did he do?" He demanded grabbing his wand from the bedside table. He would kill Snape for whatever he did to Peter,

"I—I—I don't know. One minute I—I was he was staring at me, He—we locked eye connect, and I—I just don't know!" Peter whimpered, hugging himself.

"Take a deep breath. What exactly did he do?" Remus asked calmly.

"When, when he stared at me, I suddenly saw my memories and felt feelings that I—I never knew I—I had! It was as if he was going into my mind, reading my mind as if as if reading from a book. It, it was so awful! I thought I was going to die!" Peter said remembering the horror.

"Do you think Snape's tried to kill him?" Sirius asked. It unnerved him that someone would dare try to kill one of them or even thought of attempting to do so in the school.

"I don't know. I never heard of mind magic that kills. The only mind magic I know is Legilimency and Occlumency. There were only few rare cases that the victims were killed; only because the intruder went too far into their minds or that they were weak minded." Remus explained.

"That bastard. He will pay." James snarled at the thought of the Slytherin killing one of his best friends. Remus frowned. '_Why does James act so different when he heard Severus name or that of any other Slytherin?_'

"Don't worry, James. We will have our revenge in the Forest." Sirius promised.

"Whatever it is, don't threaten his life! He's only coming so we can go." Remus said.

"Hey, hey, whatever party pooper." Sirius muttered. Remus heard him, but decided to ignore him. Peter whimpered again.

"Pete, there's nothing going to happen to you, okay? Snape is just being Snape. He wasn't going to kill you," Remus told him. '_I hope._' he thought to himself.

Peter nodded. "I think, Pettigrew said as he yawned, still trembling. "I think—I'm going to bed. Night."

Remus smiled. "Good night." He went back to packing his knapsack. He knew that Sirius and James weren't asleep yet, they were probably still angry with Severus for tricking them into paying all that money and the incident with Peter. Remus shook his head. His friends and Severus were the type of people who could hold grudges for years. He only hoped that during the trip, that they wouldn't kill each other and that he wouldn't end up digging their graves

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o  
-**

Severus Snape silently stepped out from his family's ancient fireplace, trying not to alarm any of his family members or their friends (they have habit of attacking anyone who alarmed them). The room was pitch dark, but with his keen eyesight, it was bright like daytime. There was no one in the room, for this, he thankfully felt relieved.

Looking around the room, he saw the usual ancient battle weapons and armor hanging on the stone walls, cobwebs hung high above on the ceilings with poisonous spiders hanging from them, and a thin layer of dust coated everything; the floor and the furniture. Dark covered book selves were covered with old texts of dark magic and other things such as jars of mini skulls with dead eyes in their sockets. Everything in the room (like everywhere else in the house) was dark, gory and even sickly looking, making visitors shiver in either fear or dread.

Severus smiled. '_Home sweet home_.' He thought to himself remembering all his not always so happy childhood memories. He almost laughed at the thought that half of the rumors at the school were true about his home life.

"Severus!" shrieked a young child. Severus suddenly felt something or someone landing onto his back, hugging him tightly to his neck. He knew instantly it was His youngest sister, Anuja **(1).**

"Anuja!" Severus yelled in fake surprise, it was like a tradition to her nowadays to fly on top of him every time he came home from school. Severus grabbed his sister from his back and tackling her onto the stone floor (not hurting her from slamming her onto the floor), he started tickling her. "Stop—stop it!" Anuja giggled happily. "Severus! That—that tickles!" she started to laugh unstop, happy that her older brother was home early.

Severus grinned at his five-year-old sister. Anuja was short for her age, just as he himself was. She had dark hair and eyes, light skin that had tanned from running wild outside all the time under the hot sun. She wore a worn black dress with bright gold and silver designs on every edge of her dress, making her (what he liked to call her) a dark angel.

"What are yeh doing ere early, Sev?" she asked. Severus was about to reply when his mother who stood behind him, spoke in a cold voice.

"I too, would like to know."

Severus slowly picked up his sister by her armpits, sat her on his hip, then turned around to see his mother, also holding a child on her left hip. The child was one of the many brothers that he had. His name was Mordred Snape. He was about seven almost turning eight this September. Sadly he couldn't talk, so the only way to communicate with him was sign language and hopefully when he was older, he would learn telepathy.

Mordred, like all his brothers and sisters, he had dark hair and eyes but what stands out the most from them all (including their mother and father) was that he had a strip of white hair across his hair) **(2).** It was a sign that he had witnessed something tragic, causing him to lose his ability to speak.

Severus mother, Mrs. Aknaksha Snape stood there tapping her foot **(3),** a habit she picked up throughout her years of motherhood. She was tall, thin, and slightly sickly looking (a trait that their family seemed to be cursed with when they got older); she wore a long, blood red gypsy dress with a thin cloth around her thin waist.

Severus took a deep breath before speaking. "Mother I fear that I wont be back until next month."

Aknaksha's lips thinned. "For what reason?" she asked, trying not to get angry to her son. She knew that whatever reason he had, it was for the good of the family, because her husband had spent the past four years in Azkaban for the crimes he committed. One of the reasons Severus had for finding extra work was the simple but undeniable fact his mother did not have enough money to feed the whole family. That included grandparents, children (her own and others that sought refuge in the house) that ranged from the ages of newborns through late teens.

"I'm taking a summer job for a whole month." He said, unsure of what his mother would do if she knew what he was going to do in his 'summer job'.

Aknaksha knew there was more going on then what he had told her, but his statement wasn't false, for she knew when a person was lying or not. "What kind of job?" She asked.

"I'm a guide." He said.

"A guide to where?" She knew it was something big, probably through somewhere she wouldn't like and dangerous.

"It is a forest that will take a month to go through."

"How much are you being paid?"

Severus smiled. "About 70 British gallons. I'll get half tomorrow and the other half when my job is finished." He said proudly to himself. Aknaksha smiled at him. 70 British gallons was a lot of money, his father would be proud of him if he knew.

Aknaksha suddenly stepped forward and hugged him tightly. She knew that there was a chance he could never come back knowing that this forest was more than likely a dangerous one and he could easily die. She didn't want to know which forest it was, knowing she probably wouldn't let him go if she knew, for she loved all her off-spring, wanting to protect them from all danger in any shape or form.

She felt tears in her eyes. If only his father was here and not in Azkaban. Why? He only did was necessary for his family survival. Her children were lucky in that they had schooling, but the money situation was tight. For if wasn't for Severus and his older brothers helping with the money, none of her and the other children would go to school.

"Its all right mother," Severus said, hugging his mother back, trying to calm her somewhat. He knew what was wrong with her. She missed his father. "I promise I'll return safely, count on it."

Aknaksha let go of her son. With tears flowing from her eyes, she smiled at him. "I know you will my son. Come back to us safely you hear?"

"I will mother." Severus said. "Before I go, can, can I say good bye to the others?"

"Of course." She watched as Severus, still holding Anuja in his arms, left the room to say goodbye to the family.

Minutes later he came back, a sad smile on his face. Aodh, who was a black winged wolf, followed close behind him** (4).** Aknaksha suddenly had an idea. "Take Aodh with you." Aodh jumped up happily. Severus smiled, nodding.

Severus sat Anuja down onto the floor. She hugged him. "Bye yeh, Severus." she said to him.

"Bye, Anuja." Severus turned to his mother, and hugged her. "Bye, mother." He turned to Aodh. "Come one Aodh." Aodh walked side by side to him into the fireplace. "Hogwarts, Scotland, Severus Snape dorm room!" he yelled. Severus and Aodh disappeared.

**(End of Chapter)

* * *

**

**Words:** 2,408

**(1):** Anuja: Feminine form of ANUJ: Masculine (male), means, "born later, younger" in Sanskrit (Indian). This name is sometimes given to the younger sibling of an older child. 

**(2):** usually when someone gets so scared almost to death, they have lost some color in their hair making it turn white and in some cases they turn mute.

**(3):** Aknaksha: Feminine (female), Possibly means "desire, wish" in Sanskrit (Indian).

**(4):** Aodh: Masculine (male), from the old Irish name ed, which meant "Fire". This was a very popular name in early Ireland, being borne by Numerous figures in Irish mythology and several high kings.

**Author's Note:** At Severus' house, when he was talking to his mother and siblings, he was talking in a different language that I made up. It a cross between Sanskrit, werecat, Irish, Latin and Romanian. (Don't ask me why I choose those languages.) And I haven't decided what to call my "language".

**—FireChildSlytherin5**

1st Edit: Sunday, May 06,2007. 11:08:45AM


	4. Chapter Four: Start of the Adventure

**The Long Trip to the Forbidden Forest**

-

**Summary: **The Marauders needs a guide though the Forbidden Forest for a month trip. No one knows the way. What would happen if they find out the only one who does is a Slytherin…but not only a Slytherin, but Snape? What secrets will be relieved?

-

**Chapter 4**

-

It was a few days after the agreement that Sirius and Severus had made for the trip into the forbidden forest. James and Sirius were still very angry with Severus because of he tricking them of paying so much money and for what they thought was the attempted murder of Peter Pettigrew. They would have had their revenge on Severus but they needed him on the trip to guide them safely through the forest. Severus was also avoiding them, for what reason they did not know.

Remus looked around for his friends as the student body of Hogwarts students was boarding on the train to go home for the summer holidays. To be honest he was nervous and he was also ashamed of himself for not thinking of the future or the dangers that lived in the forest when he agreed to this trip with his friends. He was worried about what would happen during the full moon after he changed into a werewolf. He didn't fear for his friends who could turn into animagi forms but he did worry for Snape's safety.

He was also worried about the other dangers in the forest like; acromantula, centaurs, giants, (It was rumored that a couple of years ago one student who went into the forest with Hagrid the grounds-keeper saw a giant but most everyone thought he was mistaken because Hagrid was really tall himself). Remus wondered why he even agreed to go in the first place, it was only going to cause problems.

"Hey, Moony! Over here!" called a voice behind him. Remus looked up and saw his three friends, carrying backpacks over their shoulders hiding behind the thickets near the train station. When he got there, they all smiled at him.

"Have you got everything you need, Remus?"

"Yeah. Do you?" Remus asked uneasily.

"Yep. Lets go!" Sirius said happily, As they started to head out towards the forest.

"We can't go yet! Where Severus?" Remus asked as he looked around for the young Slytherin, who was not in view anywhere.

"Do we have to wait for that scum?" James asked Remus, he really hated the thought of having to wait for Severus who he considered an enemy.

"Yes, James we have to. Unless you really do want to go without him!" Remus told him.

"Yes, I want to go, but I don't like the idea of waiting for that slimly piece of shit." James said folding his arms, looking around making sure that Snape wasn't around to hear him and have a reason to attack them.

"How do we know he isn't plotting for just the right moment to kill us in the forest anyhow? Look what he did to Peter!" exclaimed James

"Prongs, I really don't think he tried to kill Peter. Maybe you guys are just looking for reasons to accuse him."

Sirius looked up, eyes widened. "Your not siding in with him, are you Moony?"

"No." Remus replied. "I just don't think its Slytherin-ish to do that in front of us. Don't you think that if he wanted to kill any of us, he would have waited to do it when no one is around?"

"Don't try to think of the ways Slytherin minds work, Remus." James said pityingly while patting his shoulder. "They're nothing but evil gits. Their minds are so twisted that they really do believe they are geniuses when they think and carry out their plans."

"Yes, few of us think that don't we, Potter?" a chilling voice behind them said. Everyone whipped around in the direction of the voice and saw Snape standing there. He wore dark green worn muggle jeans with many pockets, black shirt with a worn-out army shirt over it.

Remus eyed the muggle army shirt and saw what the tag read in bold letters on the front and on side of the sleeve: Russian Army.

It was Snape, If they didn't recognize his voice they could easily have mistaken him for someone else. Behind was an unknown creature that looked like a black winged wolf with abnormal different eye color, growling at them.

'_What is that creature_?' Remus thought in awe.

"Easy now, Aodh. We don't want them to be scared do we?" Snape asked his creature, that stopped growling to look at him, and barked happily, but went back glaring at the Gryffindors, alternately showing his teeth and growling silently at them.

Remus was shocked that Severus trained that creature pretty well. To him the creature was pretty beast. "What hell is that?" James said, readying himself to hex the creature, if it would ever attack him or his friends.

"A family pet you might say. His name is Aodh. Treat him like you would like to be treated. Because if you don't treat him well, don't expect me to save you if he retaliates." Snape told them.

Peter's face paled even more, if that was possible. He eyed the wolf with a fearful gaze; wondering if that winged creature would eat him when he moved from where he stood. Remus on the other hand smiled happily at the idea of the four-legged creature, a fellow wolf (in twisted way) coming with them through the forest. If it was possible he felt somewhat safer then he was a moment ago when he sensed a fellow moon-dweller. He wondered also, as to where Snape's family had gotten it.

"Are we going? Or are we just standing here waiting for the teachers to come by and make us go home?" Snape sneered. He grabbed his bag that he hid from the others and headed off into the forest, the wolf followed him. Snape did not look back to see if any of the Gryffindors was following or not.

'_Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all_.' Remus thought to himself with a grin, and followed the young Slytherin, leaving his other three friends behind. The others came after Remus after a few moments of contemplation of the situation.

'_Here we are; at the foot of this godforsaken forest. Merlin, help me_!' Severus thought to himself. He and Aodh were waiting for the four Marauders. In the lead, ahead of his three friends, Lupin walked along happily eyeing Aodh as if he just met a long lost brother. Looking at his wolf-friend beside him, Severus almost smiled (but stopped himself doing so) at Aodh while he jumped up from his crouched position watching the young werewolf, also as if happy that he wasn't the only wolf in the group. From the middle of the group Black and Potter eyed him like cats watching a mouse. At the very end, Peter was walking slowly, his face whitened even more with each step he took, fear glowing from his eyes.

When the four finally arrived, Severus said, "Finally! Where is the other half of my pay?" he demanded.

Black, slowly reached into his backpack, pulled out one of the sacks, and threw it at him. Severus caught the sack with one hand, opened it up, and drew out one of the golden coins, then he bit it, to see if was real or not.

"What is he doing?" Black whispered to Potter, as Snape did this.

"He's making sure the galleon is real or not." Lupin calmly told his friend. "That's what muggles do."

"Weird." Potter said. _'Muggles were werid of putting coins in their mouths, biting it no less_.' Potter thought.

Severus put the galleon back into the sack, satisfied that it was real, then placed the sack into his pockets for safekeeping. "You're in luck, no fake or cursed galleons." Severus said.

"Who do you think we are, Snape?" Black asked. "You think we would do that?"

"You can never be too careful." Severus answered with a smirk. He then turned around, and silently walked into the forest, knowing that if he made any loud noises it would give them away and alert any large and dangerous animals. "Watch your step." Snape advised them. "There are more foul things in the darkness of this forest. Be on your guard. Don't expect me to save you if you fall behind and get lost or something." Snape smirked.

"You're just trying to scare us." James said.

"Perhaps." Snape said slowly, knowing that Potter wouldn't believe him even if a foul creature were right in front of him. He walked carefully along the trail so the small group could follow his lead .He must make sure of where he was going. With one bad step, he could easily land into quick sand, and would never live to tell the tale.

The five wizards silently walked without talking very much among themselves. It was unnerving to the four who were so used to talking to stay so quiet to the point of almost being mute. The sunlight was gone, disappeared long hours before, after they entered the forest.

"Hey, Snape!" Potter hissed. Severus turned his head still kept walking. "When can we sleep?"

Severus sighed. He wasn't tired, yet. But he knew if they didn't retire for the night soon, all of them would be whining about being tired.

"Just a little bit further. There's a stream about mile and quarter away. We will stop there." Severus answered.

"Why can't we stop here?" Sirius asked, clearly not understanding why they must keep walking, over a mile.

Severus stopped and whipped around. "I don't know about you, but I would like some water when I get up in the morning. It would be easier to be near a river instead of having to walk miles for a drink." Severus walked on, as he wondered why he had to explain such an obvious reason. Then again Black would never think ahead.

"Think the bright side of this. At least you can get a bath." Lupin told Black, smiling while having the time of his life. Black glared at him. Aodh growled at Black as if protecting the young werewolf.

"Get your mutt away from me, Snape!" whined Black.

Severus hissed to himself. '_Why did I agree with this_?'

"**Aodh, come**." Severus said in his first language. Aodh obeyed his young charge as he grinned at the young Gryffindor with his long teeth showing.

When Severus and the young wolf was out of earshot, Sirius asked, "Did you just see that? The beast just grinned at me as if I was his next meal."

"You're just imagining things, Padfoot." James said, wincing painfully with each step he took. His feet hurt from walking.

"When are we going to stop?" Pettigrew whimpered.

"We're almost there. Just a half of a mile left to travel." answered Snape who was getting slightly peeved listening to the wining. Within a short five minutes later, just beyond the darkness there was suddenly a slight glow of light. The four Marauders stood there in amazement. There in front of them was a river of beauty, with fluttering fairies flying over it humming a lullaby. Unnatural dim lights covered them as if stars fell out of the sky. They looked up at the treetops; there was gap, showing the half moon, and brightly covered black sky.

"We're resting here for the night." Severus told the group. He turned away and dropped his pack on the high ground and waved his hand at the small human-like fairies that flitted close to his head. Slowly the others followed and got themselves ready for bed. After a while later, everything was quiet. In the background, Severus could hear snoring. He took a deep breath, reaching out his arm to Aodh and petted him, silently watching his wolf-friend sleeping. Severus smiled. For the time being he was at peace. Slowly, ignoring the constant whimpers from Pettigrew, the happy humming from Lupin, and the snoring from Black and Potter, Severus Snape closed his weary eyes in peaceful sleep.

**End of Chapter

* * *

**

**Words:** 1,941

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for the long wait! I had problems with my dad's computer (the only computer in the house with Internet). And then after when I fix it, the mouse and keyboard wasn't working. Do you how hard it is to finish a chapter with no mouse or keyboard, when everything else is working fine? 

Anyway, I'm in College, so updating would be slightly slower then usual.

**Review:)**

**FireChildSlytherin5**

1st Edit: Sunday, May 06,2007 11:21:54AM


	5. Chapter 5: A Beast from Hell

**The Long Trip to the Forbidden Forest**

-

**Summary: **The Marauders needs a guide though the Forbidden Forest for a month trip. No one knows the way. What would happen if they find out the only one who does is a Slytherin…but not only a Slytherin, but Snape? What secrets will be relieved? 

-

**Chapter 5**

-

There was some serious yelling, and a loud cry for help that pierced through the silent Forest, early in the next morning. The group instantly woke up as they were disturbed by the sound echoing around them. Severus pulled out his dagger from under his backpack that he used as a pillow, as he was expecting something like this to happen. He glared around himself to spot the person who yelled.

Not surprisingly, at least to Severus, that idiotic person was none other than Sirius Black. By the looks of things, he had slept too close to the water and rolled in as he slept; now he, along with everything he had brought with him was soaked.

Potter wrapped his arms around himself, as he was laughing hysterically. He fell onto his back at the sight of his best friend. Who was drenched and dripping, yelling and cursing at the water as if it were able to understand him.

Pettigrew was wide eyed; disappointed that he was woken up so early. Lupin was dozing off and on where he slept, ignoring Black, who was yelping "Bad water! Bad evil water!" at the top of his lungs. It was as if was quite a normal daily event for Sirius to fall into the water. Aodh was growling at the commotion Black was making as if to say shut up.

Severus had enough of this, fearing that Black would wake up some nasty hungry creature who would look upon them as a feast, jumped up and went to where Sirius Black was still yelping and grabbed the drenched wizard, who fell backwards causing Severus to fall on top of him. Severus slapped his hand over Black's mouth and told him to be silent. Here was a sudden silence everywhere, not only was Black now silent, so was the forest surrounding them, as if its attention had been drawn towards the small group and was now waiting for the next move.

Severus was listening for sounds that would indicate some monster heading their way, Ignoring the muffled sounds under his hand that Black was trying to utter. Black glared with hatred at the greasy haired teenager who was still sitting on him. Severus ignored Blacks efforts to speak till he hoped that nothing in the forest had been disturbed enough to investigate them. He took his hand away and moved away from the angry dripping wet teen.

"Get off me! What in hell did you do that for?" Black said angrily.

"Will you shut up!" Severus hissed back firmly. "Unless of course you would like to get all of us killed. Now be quiet and let me listen for anything that may be coming our way."

"Hell I—" Black snarled, but stopped when he saw the irritated and impatient look Severus and Lupin gave him. Both Severus and Lupin looked around, as they listened for movements.

Then, from deep in the forest there was a growl, which wasn't Aodh's. Severus glanced down at his wolf friend beside him. Aodh looked up at Severus with a fearful gaze. Severus looked over at Lupin who had heard it too.

"Pack up!" Severus hissed at the group. "Hurry!" The group followed his orders; not caring that it was Snape who was ordering them around. Quickly they grabbed everything that they brought. Severus grabbed up his pack as he watched for whatever it was that had growled and listened as it came closer. He ordered them to follow him across the river. Severus knew that they must get across the river to survive or get eaten.

"I can't touch the bottom!" shrieked Pettigrew as he panicked, when the group was in the middle of the river. Potter, who was the closest, grabbed his friend by the hand and helped him the rest of the way across the river, which was barely waist deep. Severus who was already on the other side watched behind them as a huge beast came within view, out from the line of trees. Just few seconds behind him, Lupin pulled himself out of the water with ease and then Black, who was still shaking from the realization that he was one who cause this speedy exodus.

From what the boys could see the huge beast had teeth and claws that were very long and obviously as sharp as knives. Its glowing yellow eyes glared with blood lust over at the boys on the far bank. Its jaws slavering with saliva at seeing the fresh meat that had just escaped him. He shook his thick dark fur that was coated with mud and blood from a former kill, in anger.

"James! Peter!" Black yelled excitedly. Potter and Pettigrew were still coming slowly across the river, as Potter had a problem with trying to keep Pettigrew calm and moving, as Peter was still afraid that he might drown. "We must help them!" Black cried out.

"We?" Severus asked him silkily, raising an eyebrow. Black must be joking to think that he would risk his own hide and go back into the river to save them. The water was only waist deep once you got past the middle for Merlin's sake.

Black scowled at Snape, as he thought '_Doesn't he have a heart?_' "Not you. Remus and me." Black snapped at the reluctant Slytherin.

"Be my guest and get yourself killed then." Severus replied back. Black jumped into the water. '_Idiot!_' thought Severus. He grabbed Lupin by his arm. "You aren't going to risk your hide too." He said as they watched Black walk through the waist deep water towards Potter and the struggling Pettigrew.

'_Why am I doing this? Why not let Lupin get himself killed for all I care!_' Severus thought to himself.

Lupin ignored him, but stayed where he was, still eyeing the beast that was moving speedily through the water towards his three friends, who were just a few feet away! They could get killed! But he could not risk going in himself. Sirius was always the stronger one and had the better chance to save them.

"Sirius! James! Peter! Look out!" Lupin yelled. But it was too late. The beast aimed for and bit into Black's leg, then ripped him up out of water and threw him towards the opposite bank of the river. Potter and Pettigrew finally got out of the river, just as the beast bit into Black's leg.

The four of them watched as the Beast eagerly attacked Black. Bloodstains flowed by them in the water beside them. Severus then felt a pain in his heart. Was it guilt or something else?

"I'm coming Sirius!" James yelled, as he raised his wand and cast a spell at the beast, which just bounced off of it. James ran back into the river after his friend.

Sometimes it sucks being around Gryffindors, they always jump into danger to save their friends, even at the risk of getting their own selves killed, but Severus decided to go help. "Stay here!" Severus ordered with a hiss of anger in his voice. Lupin nodded, as he understood that he must stay and look after Pettigrew who whimpered, and shook with fear.

They watched as Severus went after Potter, raising his wand in front of him. Lupin thought that Snape would probably regret this action he was taking afterwards, if any of them survived that is.

'_This is stupid! This is stupid! Why am I doing this?_' Severus thought as he ran back through the river after Potter, who was only few feet away. Why help his enemies from been eaten from that monster? It was crazy; after all it wasn't his fault that they voluntarily ran into danger of getting eaten by a monster after being told by him to be quiet, when in the forbidden forest. After all it was common sense, to not draw attention to oneself or beasts such as the one that was attacking Black would show up.

Did they not bother to learn the valuable lessons of caution and common sense when they were kids or something? Severus cursed to himself.

Severus looked up ahead of him as he got closer to the beast, which was disgusting rotten smelling besides very large and savage looking. Suddenly, in heroic fashion, or in Severus opinion, stupidity, James climbed out of the water onto the top of the beast's back towards the great beasts head, vainly attempting to choke it, but his hands were too small to go around the beast's thick neck.

All Potter has done was anger it even more and the beast dropped the battered boy he had been toying with first back into the shallow water and decided to attack this other annoyance that had clung to his neck.

Severus ran through the shallow water over to Black, who was starting to black out because of the loss of blood, he was suffering from. Severus grabbed him by his now filthy and ruined shirt, and dragged him further onto dry land, which wasn't that difficult, when Black was half unconscious and fear of the maddened beast lent strength to Snape's thin arms. Black was muttering to himself, his eyes unfocused.

Severus looked back towards Potter who was now dodging the beast's claws reaching behind him towards the boy who was desperately trying to stay out of reach, of the maddened creature

Severus, for split second, thought about saving him. But Black needed him more. Looking back down at his fallen enemy, he tore open Black's blood soaked shirt to check his injuries. Black was covered with very deep cuts and bites that looked painful and infected. Severus then felt a twinge of guilt. He should have at least helped him in the moment the beast attacked him. But come to think of it, would Black do the same, if he were in his position? And what about Potter, would he jump to save him? Or would the whole group just leave him to die?

Severus looked up, and saw Lupin now, coming towards them. For the first time, Severus felt glad that Lupin was coming to his aid. Pettigrew wasn't in sight. _'Probably hiding in fear._' Severus thought to himself. Just as Lupin approached, "Look after Black." Severus told him. Lupin nodded.

Severus turned away as Lupin knelt beside Black, raised his black wand, and cast a hex at the beast that once again bounced off the thick furry hide. Potter had fallen off the beast as the Slytherin struck the beast with another hex. The beast turned and looked at Snape bared his bloody sharp teeth, then growled in anger. Potter also looked at him, but not in anger, but in shock. He always thought that Snape would be glad if he ever witnessed one of them in danger of being killed. He wondered why Snape was there trying to help him? Was it because of the blood-debt from their 5th year or is it something else?

The beast suddenly ran toward Snape, who instinctively jumped back as the massive clawed paw skimmed across his chest, tearing his shirt and leaving five deep rips of dripping blood forming across Severus's chest. The impact sent the Slytherin flying through the air. He felt his ribs cracking from the force of impact as he landed hard against the trunk of a tree.

Aodh, the winged wolf, racing out from nowhere, jumped up at the beast, and bit into its neck with his own very sharp teeth. The beast yelped in pain and anguish. The beast twisted his body and slashed at the elderly wolf. Aodh landed hard onto the ground, yelping, shaking.

"_Aodh! Aodh!_" Severus cried, seeing his wolf-friend hurt. He would not forgive himself if Aodh was killed.

'_I must save, young cub!_' Aodh thought to himself as he growled at the beast, telling it to leave. The beast glared at the elderly wolf. Blood lust could be seen in its angry eyes. The beast stepped back, seeing that the elder wolf wouldn't back down, even if it took its last breath.

The beast decided enough was enough, after all he could return to finish his work. He will eat the human cubs, not now but soon. Until next time...

Aodh watched as the beast left into the darkness. When the beast was long gone, Aodh limped over to his master's cub, licking his face. Severus smiled, petting his wolf friend. He was very glad that his mother told him to bring the elderly wolf.

Potter walked, horrified about what had just happened. That growling wolf just saved his life! No wonder Snape brought that thing. "Ah, Snape, are you okay?" Potter asked him. Snape looked up at Potter. He didn't answer.

Snape slowly got up onto his feet. Pain shot through him as his blood dripped onto the forest floor. It hurt to breathe. '_Just some deep cuts that needs stitches and few broken ribs._' Snape thought to himself.

"Yeah, Potter." Snape winced in pain. "Black isn't dead." Severus said to divert the Gryffindors attention

.  
"Sirius!" Potter said. How could he forget about him? Potter ran towards his fallen friend.

"_Come on, Aodh, let's get out of here. Before that thing, comes back._ " Severus told his wolf-friend. Aodh barked in agreement.

Severus and Aodh slowly limped following Potter, who was now, checking over Black, who by the looks of it was now unconscious.

Guilt crawled into Severus heart once again. Why did he feel so guilty? It wasn't his fault that Black decided to go back in to the water after Potter and Pettigrew.

-

* * *

**Words:** 2,328 

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is Beta-ed thanks to **wingnutdawn**. hehe, do you think Sirius Black will die? I could easily kill him. Or don't you want him to live? Tell me on the Review. hehe.

I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. College Finals are up this week and the Holidays are in few short weeks, also work is tireing me, working between 5-9 almost everyday... Hopfully I will pass my Finals with flying colors (figure of speech). Pray for me!

**Read and Review!**

—**FireChildSlytherin5**


	6. Chapter Six: Saving Black

**The Long Trip to the Forbidden Forest**

**-**

**Summary:** The Marauders needs a guide though the Forbidden Forest for a month trip. No one knows the way. What would happen if they find out the only one who does is a Slytherin…but not only a Slytherin, but Snape? What secrets will be relieved?

**-**

**Chapter 6**

**-**

There were unseen eyes watching five young wizards, one of which was floating alongside his comrades as they raced with lightning speed through the forbidden forest as if demons from hell itself were following them. It was barely a half hour since the five were attacked by a large beast that they could not identify, and two of them were severely injured in the attack. Severus Snape was in the lead as he followed Aodh the winged black wolf while while Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew followed James Potter who used his wand to cast a levitating charm on Sirius Blacks' unconscious form and to keep him floating beside him.

After what felt like hours, the five wizards plus the wolf finally stopped, panting from exhaustion. Finding a small clearing, they crouched down on the forest floor, Sirius Black was set down carefully nearby.

"Do you think we lost it?" Potter asked no one in particular.

Severus nodded his head slowly. He winced in pain as he took a few uneasy deep breaths, then he took his bloodied right hand and placed in over his blood soaked shirt.

"Yeah James, it's gone. I can't hear or smell it." Lupin said as he sniffed the air around him. "But I do smell blood. And isn't Sirius's." Everyone then glanced over at Severus, who glared back at them.

"I'm fine, Lupin. Deal with Black. I can take care of myself." Severus snarled. "He is in more danger of dying then I am."

Lupin looked silently at the surly, moody Slytherin and then turned to look at his friend Sirius Black, Lupin then agreed with Severus that Blacks

condition was much more severe as compared to his. "Do you know how to clean these wounds?" Pettigrew gulped while his face turned green from seeing all the blood. Blacks' eyes were open but had a glazed unseeing expression as if he was dead.

Feeling helpless Potter shook his head as he stared at his friends extensive injuries . He looked over at Lupin with a worried expression.

"I know a little about cleaning up wounds as I spent a lot of time with Madam Pomfrey. Sometimes I helped her heal some people, but not those with injuries as severe as these." Lupin said, as he opened up his backpack and pulled out a homemade first-aid kit.

"What is that thing?" Potter asked Lupin. He had never seen one of those kits before that he knew of.

"This is called a first-aid kit. Muggles use it to treat injuries, clean wounds, control bleeding and swelling, care for bruises, minor burns, support sprained ankles wrists and all sort of stuff." Lupin said. "At least till they can get the victim to someone more qualified to deal with the injuries. He glanced at Severus, who was now looking for something in his own backpack with this left hand. "You can use some of the stuff in this kit if you need to, Severus."

"No thank you, Lupin." Severus hissed as he felt the pain from his injured ribs. "I have my own remedy." as he pulled out a weird shaped bottle. He uncorked it with his teeth and drunk the contents straight from the bottle. Severus gagged and shook his head as if the contents tasted like rotten eggs. Potter face twisted in disgust as he watched Severus continue to drink the potion. He hated taking potions, especially ones that tasted bad. If he had his way, he would never taste potions again.

"What is that potion called?" Lupin asked.

Severus glanced at Lupin. '_Should I tell them_?' he asked himself.

"It's something that my mother... my real mother made. Its better then Skelo-Grow potion, for Skelo-Grow is painful and takes a day or two to heal bones. This," he lifted the now empty bottle. "Is less painful and it takes less time to heal bones. But it tastes worse." They watched as Severus started cleaning the vial with water and putting it back into his backpack.

"If its better then Skelo-Grow, then why didn't I hear about it before, huh?" Potter asked snottily.

Severus glared at him. "This potion is illegal to make in England." he said smirking.

"Illegal?" Pettigrew yelped, grasping James' filthy robe in fear.

"If it illegal in England, then why do you have it, huh? Want to be sent to Azkaban or something?" Potter asked coldly. Lupin didn't say anything. Knowing Slytherins, they looked for loopholes around laws.

"It's illegal to make it. It's not illegal to have it." Severus said firmly. At these words, Lupin smiled shaking his head. '_Slytherins_.' He thought, rolling his eyes, as he took off Black's shirt and pants, and did his best to relieve Blacks injuries.

"Hey, Severus, do you have a potion that helps in case of infection or heals deep wounds?" Lupin asked as he tended his unconscious friend.

Severus didn't reply. Instead he looked into his backpack, then pulling out a medium sized vial, tossed it. Lupin caught the potion vial with ease with one hand. He looked at it with curiosity. "How do I use it?" he asked stupidly. Potter reached over and grabbed the vial, opened it up and smelt it.

"EWW, WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT?!" Potter shrieked, as he quickly closed it then gave it back to Lupin, who was again rolling his eyes at Potter's stupidly. "It smells like rotten meat!"

In the background, Severus was smirking. "You're not supposed to smell it, retard." He said with a slight snort.

Potter glared at him with hatred.

"You wouldn't want a …accident, now would you?" Severus asked, smirking, as he tore then wrapped one of his old but clean shirts around his chest. There was nothing else he could do at this time for his cracked ribs. Hopefully his ribs would start to feel better in a few hours, but it will take few days for them to be fully healed even after taking the potion.

"Clean the blood away first with a wet cloth, and carefully, drip few drops of that potion onto each and every wound. And please, be careful with it." Severus explained to Lupin who listened carefully and nodded to show he understood.

Lupin then whetted a cloth from the water flask that he had brought and carefully wiped off the blood from Blacks body. Lupin told Pettigrew to hold onto the vial so he could clean the bloody wounds before applying the potion which also helped the other boy, feel somewhat useful for Pettigrew looked like he was going to puke. Pettigrew sat beside him, holding the potion as if it was large spider.

Potter watched the proceedings with a critical eye as Lupin followed Severus's instructions. Potter didn't believe that the potion was all that safe since it had belonged to the Slytherin.

Potter also helped clean Black's wounds, but from the other side. He glanced over at Severus every so often as if he expected the Slytherin to do something to harm them. Severus was making a small circle with stones, pulling some dry wood in the middle. Suspicious of what Severus was doing he grabbed his wand to strike if necessary as the Slytherin calmly caused the dry wood within the stone circle to burst into a warming blue flame.

"There is a small village a few days up north. We will head there to get a real healer." Severus said as he made sure the fire was going properly and then looked over at Lupin who was uncorking the vial, and dripped the potion onto the wounds. Potter and Pettigrew watched in horror as the drop landed on the open wounds, hissing as if burning the flesh. It was a good thing Black was not awake. Pettigrew covered his mouth, and ran as fast as his short legs would take him to the edge of camp and vomited.

"What village? There are no villages in the Forest." Potter said disbelievingly, ignoring the hissing sound as Lupin dropped another drop on Black's wounds and the sounds of Pettigrew puking to his left. Severus rolled his eyes as he wondered why Potter always had to question everything that he said.

"It's not wizarding village. But those who live there know about… our kind." Severus said, with a very weird look on his face, but then his expression changed as he asked sarcastically. "Wow, Potter, where were you during elementary school when they taught World History?"

"What?" Potter said flabbergasted. "What's World History?"

"Oh my God." Severus said, shaking his head. "There is no hope. The Potters are idiots!" Severus declared to the world. Potter glared angrily at Slytherin. How dare he insult his family!

"It's a muggle class, James. It's a class that teaches you the world's history and it also teaches you how to read a world map." Lupin said knowingly.

"Really? Why were you in a muggle school, Snape?" Potter snapped. "I thought you were a pure-blood. What are you half?" Potter then smirked as he was thinking that Severus was a half-blood or what many pure-bloods considered worse, a muggleborn.

"How's Black?" Severus said ignoring the Gryffindors question.

"Doing better. Thank you for asking." Lupin said smiling. "Here" He said, handing back the vial. Severus grabbed it quickly from the werewolf's hands. He looked up toward the moon. '_Two more weeks and it will be a full moon_.' Severus thought a little nervously.

What will he do during the full moon? Hopefully Black will be better able to transform into his grim-doggish form in two weeks and be able to look after the werewolf. Maybe around that time he and Aodh should go ahead of the group and scout out the area? He would have to think about that later.

"We will need to move soon." Severus said, suddenly.

"Sirius needs to rest before we continue on anywhere." Potter said irritably, as he folded his arms across his chest and glared challengingly at Severus.

"Do you want that thing to come back and finish off what it started? If you like I could easily leave you four here alone to deal with that eventuality." Severus threatened off handedly. "Though of course that would more than likely end with your deaths."

Potter's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't." he said with a slight hint of panic in his voice.

"I can. And I will if necessary." Severus snapped. He wouldn't though, it was not his nature to leave people for dead, especially in this god forsaken Forest, but Potter wouldn't know that. Besides it was fun messing with Potter's head.

"Prongs stop angering him." Lupin sighed. "Peter stop trying to puke your guts out. Can you please pass me that blanket over there? Thanks." Taking a thick blanket from Pettigrew's shaking hands, covered Black gently and carefully to ward off shock and also to keep him from getting cold.

Potter turned his head towards Lupin. "You're taking 'Its' side again?!"

Severus didn't care if Potter called him 'Snake' 'Filthy Slytherin' or anything else that he and Black came up with but he was getting a little more annoyed with the Golden Boy continually calling him an 'it '. He had been called worse names like Snivellus, Filthy Slytherin, or Snake but just hearing the word it in reference to himself sounded as if he wasn't human, just nothing more than an inanimate object.

"Don't call me that." Severus snarled at Potter as he clenched his fists.

"Shut up, scum." Potter snarled back as he moved towards the defiant Slytherin.

"James! Severus! Can you-" Lupin started to yell, but was interrupted as Pettigrew started to jump up for joy.

"SIRIUS IS AWAKE! HE'S WAKING UP!" shrieked Pettigrew, jumping and pointing at Black whose eyes were starting to move as he struggled to regain consciousness..

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**  
**

** Words: **2,200

**Author's Notes:** hehe. A cliff hanger. So mean of me, huh? After months of not updating. hehe

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I am not dead. But done worry. If I was then, you all would get this page that said that I died and all that. I have a page all typed out, just in case I did die... nvm. hehe

I am full time college student, so yeah. And my laptop sucks. God, I hate math. Next week I'm getting a tutor. Hopefully with her help I would start to like math and start to do my math homework...

And I will also note that this is the Beta verson! To those who read my un-Beta verison I hope you like this one!

**Anyway, thanks for waiting!**

**Please Review!**

**---FireChildSlytheirn5**


	7. Chapter 7: Fight Between Enemies

**The Long Trip to the Forbidden Forest**

**-**

**Summary:** The Marauders needs a guide though the Forbidden Forest for a month trip. No one knows the way. What would happen if they find out the only one who does is a Slytherin…but not only a Slytherin, but Snape? What secrets will be relieved?  
**  
-**

**Chapter 7**

**-**

Sirius Black stirred and his senses were muddled as he slowly regained consciousness. As his mind cleared the first thought was, '_what happened?_ _Why do I feel as if I fell off the Gryffindor tower?_' He started to rise but three pairs of hands held him down.

Black flinched as he heard a shriek "Sirius! Your Alive!" from Pettigrew who fell on top of him as he hugged him.

"Peter! Get off of him..." Potter laughed. "Welcome back, Sirius."

Black was more confused then ever before. Why was his friends acting like he almost died?

"Sirius you need to lay still. You were severely injured." Lupin told him a he gently restrained him from moving.

"What happened?" Black asked in bewilderment.

"You were attacked."

With these words a memory of a growling savage beast growling, biting an flinging him into the air. He felt the pain as the beast slashed through his flesh with his razor sharp teeth… a voice that seemed far away, that he was sure was Potters, yelling "I'm coming Sirius!"

"You, James, tried to save me... Then Snape came..." Black told them, in confusion.

"Yes, Sirius-- Snape came and--helped-- us." Potter said shortly as i admitting in actual words that the slytherin was usefull, was giving him pain.

"Where in blasted H—L is he?" Black asked as his voice hardened with anger at the mere mention of Severus' name.

"Right here, Black." Severus's said in a cool quiet manner to his left. Black tilted his head toward the sound of the voice. Severus felt uneasy as he walked cautiously toward the group sitting next to Lupin.

"I am-glad- that you are alright, Black." Severus said, despite his feelings otherwise, considering the lingering hatred that was between them.

Black sighed. He knew that Snape was just saying the words. He didn't really mean what he said.

"Where are we?" Black asked, to change the subject.

"I don't know..." Potter told him.

Severus rolled his eyes at the apparent lack of memory, Potter was displaying. "Have you forgotten, Potter? We are a few days South from a village."

"What village?" Black asked blankly. '_What kind of village would be out here?_'

Severus rolled his eyes again as he repeated himself. "There is a small village couple days up North from here. Black, we need to move you-"

"Didn't I tell you, Snape? We cannot move him! He's too badly injured and weak." Potter yelled.

"We still need to keep moving!" Severus glared at him.

"James, Severus is right." Lupin agreed, as he knew it would not make sense to stay where they were.

"WHAT?!" Potter and Pettigrew yelled as they both looked at Lupin in astonishment.

"Guys, what if that--that thing is following us?" Lupin asked as he tried to make them understand the reasoning behind the decision.

Potter wouldn't admit it, but Lupin and Snape are right. "But Black is injured! He cannot be moved!" He insisted vehemently. Then in a calmer voice he asked, "Can we at least let Sirius rest?"

Snape thought about it. "Fine.I won't argue the point anymore but we will leave at nightfall."

Not thinking clearly Potter asked foolishly, "How can you know when nightfall is?"

"The forest would be darker." Severus answered, smirking.

Furious with Snape for making him feel foolish, Potter grabbed his wand from his filthy robes...

"PRONGS!" Lupin yelled, snatching the wand from his hands before he did something he would regret.

"Fight! Fight!" Pettigrew chanted, but stopped just as quickly when Lupin grabbed Potter's wand and glared at his friend for being so touchy.

"This is pointless. You are all fighting like small children." Severus muttered, sitting up. "If you all going to act like that, I'm leaving. Aodh come." Severus picked up his backpack and started to walk away.

"Wait! Severus! Come back!" Lupin yelled as he turned to see the Slytherin walking away from them.

But Snape was gone.

"Now look what you did, Potter!" Lupin hissed angrily. "He's gone! And now we are lost!"

"Its not my fault!" Potter croaked as he tried to still the tiny feeling of fear that was developing inside him.

"And whose fault is it?" snapped Lupin as he threw the wand back at Potter who caught it.

Painfully, Black sat up . "It was your fault, even I have to admit it, Prongs." He said.

Trembling with fright, Pettigrew asked "Do--you think. That he will come--back?"

No one answered.

No one knew for sure.

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
-**

Stupid Potter. Idiot Black. Coward Rat. Cheerful werewolf.

Severus Snape thought as he silently walked, avoiding tree roots, his wand held cautiously in front of him.He wondered why he even bother agreeing to take them into the Forest anyway? Was it the money? Or was it something else?

He always wanted friends... Real friends, friends that would look after you in times of need or who wouldn't take advantage of him and his knowledge.

He won't admit it, but he envied Remus Lupin. How did he ever get friends, considering he was a werewolf was beyond his understanding. What did Lupin do to get friends like that? Black mail? No he didn't think so.

Severus sighed, as he jumped up and caught a overhanging tree branch and hauled himself up into the tree. Aodh flapped his wings and flew up into the tree close to where Severus sat against the trunk.

He continued to think. "Why does Potter get so angry all the time?"

Severus was shocked at himself for walking out on them, as without him helping them through the forest to that village, they would more than likely die In a few days. He shrugged his shoulders and told himself unconvincingly, "But who cares, if the Marauders die? Who will grieve their deaths? Not me."

He still felt funny as he tried to think of why he even agreed to lead those Griffindors through the forbidden forest. It wasn't the money that brought him here. No... was it…could it be… the need to belong a group.

He wanted friends.

But he still refused to admit it to himself.

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Words: **1,226

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, I am updating more often! Go me!

To all those who reviewed or pm me telling me that Severus should've walked off in the previous chapter is getting little ahead of the story! Come on, peoples, what kind of a fic won't have Severus walking out from the Marauders in the Forbidden Forest? They hate each other! Or... is that what they think the feeling is? hehe.

And no. No slash in this story. In this fic story, they are all straight. Sorry to disappoint you all. hehe.

And say thanks to my Beta of this story, who is very patient with me, **wingnutdawn**. Thank you!

Thank you for your reviews!

Please review:)

**--FireChildSlytherin5****  
**


	8. Chapter Eight: Welcome Back

**Beta-ed Chapter!** Thanks wingnutdawn! The chapter is so well edited. :)

* * *

**The Long Trip to the Forbidden Forest**

**-**

**Summary:** The Marauders needs a guide though the Forbidden Forest for a month trip. No one knows the way. What would happen if they find out the only one who does is a Slytherin…but not only a Slytherin, but Snape? What secrets will be relieved?  
**  
-**

**Chapter 8**

**-**

The tension was very palatable as the four friends glared in loathing at each other. Hard thoughts swirled around within each of them but remained unuttered; as they knew that their lives had been in Snape's hands and without him possible eventual doom waited.

Three of them though could not admit even to themselves that they were fearful and yet hopeful that the young Slytherin would come back The Forbidden Forest was ominously quiet as if time had stood still, waiting for the inevitable disaster to befall the four Gryffindors sitting, or lying forlornly on the hard ground. It wasn't quite like when the unknown beast attacked but  
seemed darker as the minutes passed and turned into hours.

The four boys felt their moods darken along with each passing moment and eventually after hours of depressing silence James spoke up. "He's never coming back." He kicked at a stone that rolled over and into Remus' lap.

"Because it's your fucking fault." Remus snapped at him, he picked up the stone that James kicked at him (either by accident or deliberately he wouldn't know) and threw it over James' head. "You couldn't keep your trap shut."

James rose up angrily to his knees. How dare that werewolf throw that rock at him!

"Guys enough!" Sirius roared rising up from where he had been resting, not wanting his two friends to start into a hopelessly futile fight now.

Both Remus and James stopped their threatening advances and then turned from each other not wanting to look at the other boy.

"Do you think that thing got Snape?" Peter asked them, as he wrapped his cloak closer to himself. Oh how he missed his blanket back at Hogwarts.

"Good riddance." James muttered under his breath folding his arms on his chest. He was still pissed about what that Slytherin had said to him hours ago.

"Don't say that!" Remus hissed at him. "It's your fault that he left. Why can't you keep your mouth shut for once?"

James was fed up with Remus. Angry hard thoughts burned within his mind. Why was Remus on Snape's side? What made that Slytherin better than him to cause his best friend to speak against him?

The angry questions tumbled around till suddenly he felt that they needed to be asked. "Why are you on his side, Lupin? Why? He is nothing but a slimy Slytherin! They are nothing but evil bastards! It's his fault not mine!" James snarled at him.

"If he dies then we die as well. If he never comes back we are done for either way. And if we 

die, I swear by the gods James, I will make sure you go to hell!" Remus roared back.

James was taken back, as was everyone else in the clearing. Never in his life did someone, other than a Slytherin ever threaten him like that. And having heard the threat come from Remus, it freaked him out.

Everyone was deadly silent. The silence between them was thick and none of them wanted to break it as if it was made from brittle glass. Everyone knew that Remus was right, which made everything else less bright.

"I never thought in my life that my life would depend upon Snape; of all people." Sirius said to himself. He was still feeling some pain from his injuries and felt helpless. "We were foolish to think we could have attempted to get through the Forbidden Forest safely." Silently everyone agreed.

Remus got up from the ground. "I'm going to look for him." He announced.

"No! You can' that! If you go out there you will get lost. If you get lost, then how will we know where you are? Do you remember what he said before we come to the forest? There are foul beasts living out here. What if he comes back and you are not here? I rather not find your corpse when we finally have to go out and look for you…" Sirius said.

"I agree with Padfoot, Moony. Don't go. You don't know what's out there." James said.

"Yeah, yeah your right. I just wish we knew if he is alright or not." Remus said as he went back sitting next the fire.

"Oh my god, Remus. Are you gay or something?" James asked, smirking at the look that Remus gave him.

"No!" Remus snarled as his yellow eyes narrowed and glared at his friend balefully. What made James to think that?

"I'm only joking, Moony. Chill out." James laughed as he realized that he might have pushed Remus' normally gentle quiet temperament a little too far.

"Unlike you three, I have a heart, that doesn't make me gay. I care about other people including Slytherins." Remus snapped at his three friends. The three of them look at him as if he was crazy.

James chuckled. "Our Remus is turning into a Hufflepuff! Haha!" he gasped as he fell onto his side laughing.

"I have a heart!" Sirius said over the laughter of James. "I give them to all the pretty ladies." He smirked.

Remus' eyes turned darker. "No you don't. None of you care about Snape, not even little bit! You only care for yourselves!" he yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" Peter bellowed all of sudden making the three friends stared at him wide eyed. "I am sick of hearing you yell at each other! Yelling will not save us! Yelling at each other only make things worse. It will only bring us to death." He gathered his arms around his drawn up legs and continued. "Snape will come back, I believe that. Now please, don't yell at each other anymore. Let us just sleep it off."

"Wormtail, I never thought you had it in you!" James praised him.

Peter glared at him sulkily.

"Either way, I know Severus better then you three put together. He will be back." Remus told them.

The other three didn't agree with him. Who can trust a Slytherin?

**-****  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
-**

Severus woke up with start. He painfully got up from where he had fallen asleep. Aodh lay on his lap, silently growling as Severus slowly got up.

Severus slightly smiled at the wolf, as Aodh too stood up.

He sighed as he looked around himself. Time to get back to the group, he decided.

What made him walk out from them anyway?

_'It all Potter's fault.'_ Severus thought, as he walked back down the path that he made hours before.

"They all should pay, Aodh." Severus told his wolf friend.

Aodh tilted his head to the side and regarded his master silently.

"Don't look at me like that!" Severus told him. Aodh again looked at him as if to say, 'it was also your fault. Should you pay too?'

Severus stopped and looked at the wolf. Why must Aodh always have to make him do stuff like a stupid Gryffindor?

Severus growled under his breath. "Fine." He said. "I will say sorry only IF they apologize first."

_'Besides,_' he thought, _'I still need the rest of that money for my family.'_

Severus grinned.

-

It didn't take Severus long before he found the camp where he last left the three Gryffindors. As he stood there, he was slightly surprised that the three friends weren't laughing with each other nor were they making fun of him while he was gone.

He watched them for moment or two, until Lupin caught his scent. Severus watched as the werewolf stood up, turned to face where he was hidden and started to grin.

Severus rolled his eyes and stepped into the clearing. As he did so the other three Gryffindors stood up. The five of them stood face each other, not saying anything, not even one word.

What felt like hours, Lupin this spoke first. "I'm glad you came back Severus."

Severus wasn't surprised. Of course Lupin was happy to see him, who else was going to help him pass Potions?

The other three stood not looking at him.

"James, Sirius, Peter, are you going to say something?" Lupin asked his three friends, as he stepped beside Severus, folding his arms like a mother would do with her disobedient children.

"Glad to have you back." Black muttered, not liking the fact that he had to say it.

Lupin grinned.

Pettigrew was the nerviest out of the three. "Welcome back." Was all he could say?

"James?" Lupin asked his friend who glared back at him.

Potter growled. "I am sorry of what I said to you. It was wrong." He said without real meaning, his teeth grinding in his mouth. He turned angry at his friend. "You happy now?"

"Yep." Lupin said. He turned to Severus. "Are you camping here for the night or heading out?"

Severus who stood there in silence was taken back with how his enemies said sorry to him. Aodh beside him pushed at his legs. Severus bit his tongue. He would not say sorry for he knew that deep down they didn't really mean what they said.

"Let us head north for a few miles." Severus then told them. Lupin nodded.

Silently the five boys picked up with belongings and headed north. When Potter, Black and Pettigrew were out of hearing range, Severus turned to Lupin. "Thanks." He said.

Lupin stopped. Did he hear the Slytherin right? "What?" he began to say, but Severus was no longer beside him. Instead he was already ahead of the whole group.

_'How does he that?'_ Lupin wondered. He shrugged and ran towards his friends.

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Words:** 1,816

**Author's Notes:** I am so sorry for the long wait! I have been very busy. I am getting married this December, my soon-to-be husband joined the Air Force (haven't seen him over three months) and we are moving to an AFB in North Dakota. I never thought, when I get out of the house for the first time, I would be moving that far away. lol!

Anyway, to those that think that it's little OOC of Severus Snape of talking to a wolf, it not little farfetched. I talked to my pets all the time. Because of them, when I do talk to them, I choose better choices. Pets are like that you know? They made the best out of you!

**Read and Review!**

**--FireChildSlythein5**


	9. Chapter 9: Those of Blood

**Beta-ed Chapter!** Thanks wingnutdawn! The chapter is so well edited. :)

* * *

**The Long Trip to the Forbidden Forest**

**-**

**Summary:** The Marauders needs a guide though the Forbidden Forest for a month trip. No one knows the way. What would happen if they find out the only one who does is a Slytherin…but not only a Slytherin, but Snape? What secrets will be relieved?  
**  
-**

**Chapter 9**

**-**

"Dorea, honey we will find him, don't worry." Charlus Potter told his anxious wife, as he walked up to her and embraced her in his arms.

Dorea Black-Potter looked up at her husband, her blue eyes met with his brown as tears flowed from her eyes.

"I—I can't believe that our only son, James—my little boy—!" she gasped. She couldn't say the words. She couldn't say that her son might be dead or worse; lost forever. It was a terrible horrible feeling not knowing whatever happened to her son.

"I know, I know." Charlus told her, rubbing her back as his wife clutched him as she cried on his shoulder. "We will find him, I promise. I got hold of his friend's parents. They too are missing."

"What!" Dorea said shocked. "Did they run away together?"

"Yes, Orion fire called me just moment ago seeing if Sirius was here or not. He told me that his eldest son never came home from the train. So I had a thought, would Remus and Peter have gone with him to wherever they are? So I connected Lucifer and Samson and sure enough their sons too are missing."

A small ray of hope burned within Dorea's bosom. As she raised her head and looked at her husband "Do you think they are all together, safe?"

Charlus didn't reply at first, not wanting to give his wife false hope. "We're going to look for them; while you stay here and wait for James to come home."

"You expect me to stay here while you go out with those—men?" she never did like Orion or Samson. Lucifer however was a decent enough guy once you got to know him. "Me staying here not knowing if you or our only child is dead?"

"Dorea, you have to stay here. Not only because I want you to stay safe, but what if he comes back here to find the house empty?"

Dorea thought about it, it made sense to her. "Fine, I will stay. But be careful, Charlus, please. Find our son and come home with him."

Charlus nodded.

She watched her husband as he grabbed his cloak, his hat and his wand. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the house without saying another word.

Dorea didn't know how long she stood in the kitchen, hugging herself with jumbled thoughts that swirled about in her frightened mind.

_'We wanted children so much,' _

_'It took us years to have James.'_

_'James is their only child, their only son.'_

_'If he is dead, what then?'_

"Please, keep my son safe." She prayed as she finally collapsed onto a kitchen chair with her hands over her face that was becoming shiny with the tears that fell faster as her fears for the boys took hold of her.

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
-**

The five wizards made camp a few miles from where they had their last terrifying adventure. No one spoke, as the fire that Severus started began to glow stronger and the heat could be felt by the young wizards who gathered around it.

"Do you think our parents are worried about us?" Pettigrew asked his friends.

Potter didn't answer. "Shit." He said after a moment later. Severus rolled his eyes. He knew Potter forgotten to tell his parents about his planned absence. But it was too late now.

Black muttered something under his breath that sounded as if he said, 'Like they care.'

"My dad knows where I am, so he's not worried." Lupin said with a wolfish grin.

"You what! You didn't tell him—" Black yelped, surprised how stupid his friend was.

"Hold your tongue, Sirius. I didn't tell him that we're traveling in the Forbidden Forest. I just told him that I had a month long school trip to go on during the summer break."

"School trip? Your dad believed you?" Potter asked surprised. He wondered how thick could a person get?

"Yes he did. I didn't lie to him. At least not much. Just think of all the things we will learn in this trip, James. The things we will learn would never be taught to us in school." Lupin said smiling.

Severus rolled his eyes once again.

Lupin turned to him. "What did you tell your parents?" he asked him. He was curious of what the Slytherin said to them about this trip with them.

Potter snickered. "They probably don't notice or care that he isn't there."

Severus gave an angry look mingled with disgust.

"James." Lupin growled in warning. Potter rolled his eyes as he took the hint and didn't say anything more about the subject.

"I told my mother that I'm taking a summer job." Answered Severus moment later, knowing Lupin would keep asking him until he told him.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Potter muttered, hearing the conversation.

Black laughed. "Because Jamie, you have never worked a day in your life."

Everyone laughed and Severus joined in on the laughter as it was true. James smirked as he playfully gave Black a friendly cuff across the back of his head.

After a short while, everyone was again silent. It was the first time during the trip that any of them had a 'nice' friendly conversion without any arguing or fighting.

"I'm going to bed." Sirius said, flopping himself inside his blankets. Everyone shortly after followed his lead and settled down for the night.

At last, Severus was alone with his thoughts while everyone else was sound asleep. Aodh then walked into camp with a rabbit dangling from his mouth. He set it down in front of Severus who smiled, "Thanks boy, but I think you should have it. If you want you can hunt for us in morning okay?"

Aodh growled in agreement, picked the dead rabbit back up into his mouth and let his Master's pup go settle himself down for a good night's sleep.

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
-**

Aknaksha Snape, second wife of Tobias Snape prowled angrily down the eerie halls of Snape Manor. She was furious with her step-son, Severus. The third eldest of all the Snape children lied to her! How dare that boy! She had just finished her psychic reading, to see what Severus was hiding from her and she was pissed.

How dare that boy lie to her telling her that he wasn't doing anything illegal let alone doing something that would kill him! When she got a hold of that boy of hers she swore that she would kill him.

Aknaksha slammed the wooden door as she entered the room. The loud bang made everyone in the room jump at the unexpectedly loud noise. No one dared to speak when they saw their mother angry looks— fearing that if they did they would receive a good thrashing.

The youngest members of the thirteen Snape siblings watched Aknaksha stride pass them without looking at them as if oblivious to the fact that she had an audience.

"Mother?" the fourth eldest child; Svana said timidly "Are you alright?"

Aknaksha then noticed that ten of her children were in the room. She growled to herself. How could she be so stupid to not notice there were other people in the room?

"I'm fine, Svana." Aknaksha told her. She looked around at the ten children who sat around in a circle in front of Svana the eldest daughter, noting that two of them were missing. "Where are your older brothers?" she asked them, preferring to Mykhael and Gabriel the identical twins who are two years older than Severus.

"We don't know where they are Mama!" Zechariah, her eight-years-old son said jumping up from where he sat and grabbing her red dress around her legs, he looked up at her. "When Sev left for his summer job, they disappeared like—bugs!"

Aknaksha's temper boiled and a steely glint came into her eyes. First Severus and now the twins! When she got hold of them, Oh— they will get what they deserved for their sneakiness. Her tension could be felt by the children who knew that it would be better if they did not speak while she was in such a state. So they waited silently as they did not want to have her turn her anger upon them.

"Svana I want you to stay here and watch your siblings. I am going to look for your brothers." She told her, trying not to show her anger. Svana nodded knowing that her mother was angry; her dark eyes followed their mother as Aknaksha kissed each of them before she again slammed the door on her way out.

"So do you think it's that time of the month?" Noah asked. Svana slapped him across the back of his head. "Hey!"

She and everyone else glared at him obviously meaning for him to close his mouth and not say another word unless he wanted trouble. This was not the time to crack jokes.

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Words:** 1,915

**Author's Notes:** It is said that Charlus Potter and Dorea Black-Potter are the parents of James Potter the father of Harry Potter. Rowling however has not yet confirmed of this fact but hinted it to be true. Looking in the Black Family Tree and the Potter Family Tree logically this fact is to be true.

Orion Black is Sirius Black's father.

Lucifer Lupin is just a name that I named Remus's father.

Samson Pettigrew is just a name that I used for Peter's father.

Here below are the names of the thirteen Snape children. (Do you remember in the previous chapter in Severus' thoughts that they breed like rabbits?) Severus is the third eldest down to Anuja the five years old sister.

**Mykhael Andrew Snape—** 19 years old son of Tobias and Eileen Prince-Snape. _(Note: Mykhael is a spelling form of Michael.) _Older twin of Gabriel.

**Gabriel Adam Snape—** 19 years old son of Tobias and Eileen Snape. Younger twin of Mykhael.

**Severus Tobias Snape –** 17 years old son of Tobias and Eileen Snape.

**Svana Eileen Snape—** 16 years old daughter of Tobias and Eileen Snape.

**Phoenix Aknaksha Snape—** 14 years old daughter of Tobias and Aknaksha Draca-Snape.

**Noah Dominic Snape— **13 years old son of Tobias and Aknaksha Snape.

**Felina Kanya Snape—** 12 years old daughter of Tobias and Aknaksha Snape. Eldest fraternal twin of Canine.

**Canine Connor Snape—** 12 years old son of Tobias and Aknaksha Snape. Younger fraternal twin of Felina.

**Benjamin Nathan Snape—** 10 years old son of Tobias and Aknaksha Snape.

**Freya Siofra Snape—** 09 years old daughter of Tobias and Aknaksha Snape

**Zechariah Wyatt Snape—** 08 years old son of Tobias and Aknaksha Snape.

**Mordred Chance Snape—** 07 years old son of Tobias and Aknaksha Snape.

**Anuja Kaylyn Snape—** 06 years old daughter of Tobias and Aknaksha Snape _(she recently turned 6 years old)._

-

**Read and Review!**

—**FireChildSlytherin5**


	10. Chapter Ten: Ghost Stories

**Beta-ed Chapter!** Thanks wingnutdawn! The chapter is so well edited. :)

**I DO NOT OWN** "Godfather Death by: Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm."  Its a **GREAT **story. You have to read it.

If I was then I would be famous and maybe already dead. Skip the Italic story if you wish.

* * *

**The Long Trip to the Forbidden Forest**

**-**

**Summary:** The Marauders needs a guide though the Forbidden Forest for a month trip. No one knows the way. What would happen if they find out the only one who does is a Slytherin…but not only a Slytherin, but Snape? What secrets will be relieved?  
**  
-**

**Chapter 10**

-

Severus Snape was the most enigmatic person he ever met, Remus decided while watching the Slytherin stride through the forest knowing the trails as if he had been there before. Remus and his other three friends watched curiously as Snape touched every tree on the trail, looking behind bushes as they went. They wondered if Snape was looking for something or was he making sure he was on the right path?

James sniggered as Snape stopped suddenly, Aodh, who was constantly beside him stopped as well.

What was the dark youth doing? James and Sirius slightly shook their heads with bewilderment. Why was Snape acting like a muggle? What was he doing?

Remus walked past the group and crouched down beside Snape, who glanced sideways at him with one eyebrow raised. "Something wrong?" Remus asked him.

"I am not sure, yet." Answered Snape. He glanced at him. "Can you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Sirius interrupted behind him.

"Be silent Black." Hissed Snape, as he glared at the boy with a fiery look in his eyes. Black stepped back painfully, biting his lip as he did so. He did not wish to show weakness in front of his enemy.

Both Snape and Remus saw this. They glanced at each other. "Will we take a break now?" Remus asked him.

Snape nodded, the other boys dropped their gear and sat down thankfully to rest. Snape sat at the front of the group ignoring everyone. Remus sniffed the air. Something was near them, but he couldn't make out it was. Now that he knew why Snape had been acting so oddly and had enquired if he had noticed the strange scent in the area. Now Remus also found himself sniffing the air again, as the smell wasn't leaving.

What was it that left such a strange scent?

-

Severus Snape couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched by something from his mind. The smell was not disappearing. He was positive that it was still following them. He wondered if it was that terrible creature from before who was still following them, waiting for the right moment to kill them.

He glanced' back at Lupin, who was quietly talking to his friends. He turned back to studying the trail.

Short time later, Severus felt a presence coming at him from behind. Swiftly he stood up; his right hand instantly going straight to his knife that hung from his belt. He stopped the moment he turned, the knife half way out from its sheath. Lupin stood there, his hand on his wand.

"Lupin, don't do that. I would've killed you." Snape hissed at him. He cursed under his breath as he replaced his knife back into its sheath.

"You went for your knife, not your wand." Lupin stated, his ember eyes never leaving his own onyx eyes.

"So? What is your point?" Severus asked him, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"A normal wizard would've gone to their wands, not a muggle weapon."

Severus smirked. Lupin may be a pathetic Gryffindor, but he was very observant. That was one trait of his that Severus had respect for. "Perhaps I'm not your usual wizard."

Lupin didn't make any further comments about his observation. "Come on. Lunch is ready."

"You can cook?" Severus asked a hint of teasing in his voice.

Lupin smiled. "Of course. My mother taught me—," Lupin suddenly stopped. "Come on." He said abruptly.

Puzzled by Lupin's sudden change, Severus nodded mutely as he followed the werewolf toward the others, who eyed him with dislike, but didn't make any comments as Lupin and he sat down completing the circle.

Lupin handed him what looked like a hotdog on a stick. Severus eyed the cooked hotdog with a sneer; he never did like the taste of hotdogs, but his stomach was hunger stricken, so he gladly took and ate it.

"This is great Remus." Pettigrew said, his mouth filled with food.

"Thanks." Lupin said gladly eating his own hotdog on a stick. "My dad and I eat hotdogs nearly all the time when we go out camping."

Potter laughed. "My parents and I once tried camping out like muggles. It wasn't that bad a trip and turned out all right."

Everyone, minus Severus laughed. "My parents would prefer to be caught dead before they ever camped out like a muggle." Black said.

"I never went camping." Pettigrew said wistfully.

Everyone became silent and waited while deep in their own thoughts.

"Hey, Snape. Where's your mutt?" Potter asked Severus, breaking the still silence.

"Aodh is out hunting." Answered Severus. "He will bring us dinner when the time comes."

"Well I'm bored." Black said, leaning on a nearby tree, folding his arms behind his head.

"Let's tell ghost stories!" Pettigrew said. "I heard people do that when they go camping."

"Wormtail, it's not even night time!" Potter laughed.

"It could be." Insisted Wormtail. "We are in the Forbidden Forest, it's always dark here."

"He does have a point, Padfoot." Potter said, grinning at his friend.

"Aye, Prongs. Who wants go first?" answered Black as he looked around at the others.

No one moved.

"Count me out. I'm not good at telling stories." Lupin said, putting another hotdog on his stick and then cooking it over the slowly flickering flames of the fire.

"Oh come on, Moony!" Black pleaded encouragingly.

"I said no, Sirius." Answered Lupin firmly.

Black and Pettigrew turned to Potter, who too shook his head. "I don't know any stories." He confessed.

Everyone then turned to Severus, who now digging a swallow hole beside him using the same stick his hotdog was on. He was ignoring them while at the same time, hoping he would be asked to tell a story.

"Yeah, Snape. Know any good stories?" Potter asked him rudely.

Severus stopped, a strange look come over his face. "I know few." He admitted.

Everyone in camp smiled. Lupin said encouragingly, "Do tell us one."

Severus shrugged. "I don't think you would like the ones that I know."

"Oh come on Snape. Are the stories that your old mum told you is too good for us?" Black said snidely.

Severus glared at Potter and Black. How dare they insult his mothers!

"The stories are not for the foul hearted such as you." Severus snarled back angrily.

"Severus, James, Sirius enough." Lupin hissed at the three. They all turned to glare at him. "Severus, do tell us at least one story. I am very curious as to what stories you know."

The other three boys too were curious, if they only admitted that fact to themselves.

Severus looked at each of the four boys with mild suspicion. It seemed inconceivable that any of them would be interested in what he could tell them. A story? What story would he tell and what kind? A man and woman falling in love with each other and in the end kill themselves because of their forbidden love? A story of a mad king who had banished his son, who then had came back many years later to claim the throne by killing his father? Or story about the World when muggles, wizards and mythical creatures were once equals with one another? A story where two half siblings, one a peasant, one a king, had an affair and produced a child together, where in the end the child and king fought killing each other?

Severus shook his head. None of those would work. They are too common. Everyone knew that type of stories. No he will tell them one that he and his siblings knew by heart. The one that his father told him before he went away for all those years.

"I will tell you one. It is an ancient legend that is told by muggles to their own children. Where most wizards nowadays don't think anything of it."

"A muggle story? You a Slytherin is going to tell us—," Black started to say, but was cut short by three of his friends hissing to be quiet.

"Shh!"

Severus smiled. He felt strangely happy as if he was back at home with Svana preparing to tell their younger siblings a story.

-

_Long ago there once was a man that had twelve children and he had to work day and night in order to feed them. In time another child come into the world. The poor man gazed down at his new son and not knowing what else to do, ran out onto the highway, determined to ask the first person whom he would meet to become the godfather._

_The first person who come to his way was the Lord God, who already knew what was in the poor man's heart, and God said on to him, "Poor man, I pity you. I will hold your child for baptism, and care for him, and make him happy on earth."_

_The poor man asked God, "Who are you?"_

"_I am God," said the Lord._

"_Then I do not wish for you for my child's godfather," said the man. "You give to the rich and let the poor starve."_

_Thus spoke the man, for he did not know how wisely God divides wealth and poverty into the world. Then he turned away from the Lord, and went on his way._

_Then come the devil that come on to him and said, "What are you looking for? If you will have me as your child's godfather, I will give him an abundance of gold and all the joys of the world as well."_

_Again, the man ask, "Who are you?"_

"_I am the Devil."_

"_Then I do not wish for you to my child's godfather," said the man. "You deceive mankind and lead them astray."_

_The man went on his way, and then Death, on his withered legs, came walking towards him, and said, "Take me as the child's godfather."_

_Again, the man asked, "Who are you?"_

"_I am Death, who makes everyone equal."_

_The man said, "You are the right one. You take away the rich as well as the poor, without distinction. You shall be my child's godfather."_

_Death answered, "I will make your child rich and famous for he who has me for a friend cannot fail."_

_The man said, "The baptism will be next Sunday. Please be there on time."_

_Death appeared as he had promised and served as godfather in the arranged manner._

_As the boy came of age his godfather appeared on to him one day and asked him to go with him. He took him out into the woods and showed him an herb that grew there and said, "Now you shall receive your godfather's present. I will turn you into a famous physician. Whenever you are called to a sick person, I will appear to you. If I stand at the sick persons head, you may say with confidence that you can make him well again; then give him some of this herb and he will recover. However if I stand at the sick person's feet, he is mine and you must say that he is beyond help and that no physician in the world could save him. Beware, my godson, of using this herb against my will or something very bad will happen to you."_

-

Severus Snape stopped telling the story. He was surprised he wasn't interrupted as he thought he would be. Each of the four friends had slowly advanced nearer to him, They looked expectantly at him for him to continue.

"Why did you stop?" questioned the boys, "On with the story!"

Severus smiled and continued on with the story.

-

_It was not long before the young man had become the most famous physician in the whole world. People said of him, "He only needs to look at the sick in order to immediately know of their condition, whether they will regain their health or are doomed to die." And people all over the world came to him from far and wide, bringing him their sick and dying, while giving him so much money that soon he became a wealthy man._

_Now it came to pass that the king of the lands became ill. The young physician was summoned and was told to say if a recovery were possible. However, when the young man approached the bed, Death was standing at the sick man's feet and so no herb on earth would be able to help him._

"If I could only deceive death for once,"_ thought the young physician. _"He will be angry, of course, but because I am his godson he will shut one eye. I will risk it."_ The young man therefore took hold of the sick king and laid him the other way around, so that Death was now standing at his head. Then he gave the king some of the herb, and the king recovered and became healthy again._

_However, Death came to the physician with a dark and angry face, threatened him with his finger and said onto him, "You have betrayed me. I will overlook it this time because you are my godson, but if you dare to do it again, it cost you your life, for I will take you away with me."_

_Soon afterward the king's only daughter became seriously ill. She was the king's only child, and the king had cried day and night till he was nearly blind with tears. He then proclaimed that whosoever rescued her from death would become her husband and inherit the crown._

_And when the young physician heard this he came to the sick girl's bed where he saw Death at her feet. He remembered his godfather's warning, but he was so obsessed by the princess's beauty and the vision of becoming her husband that he threw all thoughts to the winds. He did not know that Death was looking at him angrily, lifting his hand into the air, and threatening him with a withered fist. The young physician lifted up the sick girl and placed her head where her feet had been. Then he gave her some of the herb and her cheeks immediately turned red and life stirred in her once again._

_Death, seeing that he had been cheated out from his property for the second time, Death approached the physician with long strides and said onto him, "You are finished. Now it is your turn."_

_Then Death seized him so firmly with ice-hold hands that he could not resist and led him to an underground cavern. There the physician saw how thousands and thousands of candles were burning in endless rows, some large others medium-sized, others small. Every instant some died out and others were relit, so that the little flames seemed to be jumping about in constant change._

"_See," said Death. "These are the life-lights of mankind. The large ones belong to the children, the medium-sized ones to married people in their best years, and the little ones to old people. However, even children and young people often have only a tiny candle."_

"_Show me my life-light," said the young man, thinking that is still would be very large, for he was still young._

_Death then pointed to a little stump that was just threatening to go out and said, "There it is."_

"_Oh dear godfather!" said the horrified young man. "Light a new one for me. Do it as a favour to me, so that I can enjoy my life and become king and the husband of the beautiful princess."_

"_I cannot," answered Death. "One must go out before a new one is lighted."_

"_Then set the old one onto a new that will go on burning after the old one is finished," begged the physician. _

_Death pretended that he was going to fulfill this wish and took hold of the large new candle, but desiring revenge, he purposely made a mistake in relighting it, and little pieces fell down and went out. The physician immediately fell to the ground._

_He was now in the hands of Death._

-

"The end." Severus announced. The group was silent.

"Wow. That's a great story, Severus." Lupin said.

"Why would a godfather do that to their own godchild?" Pettigrew asked no one in particular.

"Because he is Death. What do you expect?" Potter said.

"Well, that was the freakiest story I heard in a while. What are those muggles teaching their children?" Black muttered as he stood up.

"Values of life, Black." Answered Severus.

"And lessons." Lupin said smiling, putting out the fire with dirt.

"Yeah, lessons to not letting Death become the godfather to your children. If I ever became a godfather, gods help me." Black said.

"Heavens forbid if that ever happens Black." Severus snapped at him. "I will feel so sorry for those ill fated children."

Black glared at Severus with a stern look but did not say anything more about the subject. Instead he snapped gruffly, "Come on guys. Let's go."

Cursing silently to himself Severus hoisted his pack onto his back and waited till the others picked up their belongings.

With that done the five wizards went silently on their way down the trail. The strange scent still following them.

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Words: **3,142

**Author's Notes:** The stories where Severus was thinking of "which story should I tell" are stories that I like,_ (in order)._

Romeo and Juliet.  
Hellboy: the Golden Army with Prince Nuada slightly twisting it.  
Legend the one with the younger Tom Cruise.  
Merlin with Sam Neill as Merlin in the story.

The story in italic (in my own words) is the great short story called **Godfather Death by: Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm.**

The reason I picked this story is because there are 13 of the Snape children in my story. And the story in the future will be important. Why do you think Tobias tell the story to his children?? Find out soon.

**Read and Review!**

—**FireChildSlytherin5 **


	11. Chapter 11: Magic, Muggles & Family

Beta-ed version! Thanks Dawn! Your the best!

* * *

**The Long Trip to the Forbidden Forest**

**-**

**Summary:** The Marauders needs a guide though the Forbidden Forest for a month trip. No one knows the way. What would happen if they find out the only one who does is a Slytherin…but not only a Slytherin, but Snape? What secrets will be relieved?  
**  
-**

**Chapter 11**

**-  
**

"Tell me again, brother. Why are we going after Sev?" Gabriel Snape asked his older brother as they walked through the dark woods. "You know as I do brother, that he wouldn't want us to trail after him, even if we were just making sure he doesn't get hurt."

"How many times must I tell you, Gabe? We're going after Severus before mum finds him first. And besides, brother, how long has it been since we have been here? It has been since our 7th year…" Answered Mykhael. He stopped in thought. "He's our younger brother. We must be there to protect him. You know full well that our dad would kill us after he gets out of the slammer if he ever found out that we let Severus get killed."

The younger twin nodded in agreement.

The Snape twins had been looking for their younger brother, Severus for the past few days. When they overheard their brother talking to their mother about his "summer job" they were suspicious. What was he hiding? It wasn't like Severus to keep things from the family. So why was he hesitant when they asked him who he was guiding when he came into their room to say good-bye?

After he left, two of them agreed with each other that they would go look for their brother when the summer holidays started. However, when they arrived on the grounds of Hogwarts, their brother wasn't in sight nor was he on the train heading home.

They followed his scent into the Forbidden Forest, following it for a few days. They knew their brother loved the Forest, just as they did when they went to Hogwarts themselves a few years before Severus and Svana. It was in their blood to love the Forest, for them and many other creatures that Mother Nature created; they were part of it. But Severus' scent went further in then they ever thought it could be. They knew that Severus would never travel by himself that far, for they and their father warned him not to. They knew that Severus knew what he was doing, whatever his doing that is. They taught him well and with Aodh with him, he wouldn't get hurt, they hoped.

They had not spoken to one another in hours. Where was their brother? And why did they smell the scent of three wizards and a magical werewolf? Who the heck was their brother traveling with? Didn't he realize that the full moon would be up in a few weeks?

The twins came into a clearing and stopped in horror, as their brother's scent suddenly got stronger.

They smelled blood, lots of it.

Quickly the twins followed the blood scent that they found at one side of the clearing. They studied the five sets of tracks and massive paw prints that seemed chase them all over. It was clear with the evidence of the cold fireplace and sleeping place around it that their brother and his companions had slept here. It was also obvious that they had been attacked by surprise early in the morning.

"I can smell Severus' and another wizard's blood." Gabriel said, sniffing as he looked down at the blood soaked prints on the ground. "It wasn't the werewolf, the tracks a little too wide but…" He measured the beasts footprint with his hand, "By the looks of things, whatever attacked them followed them into the river," He studied the evidence carefully, "One of them wasn't so lucky. See here" He indicated the one set of footprints that were slightly deeper than the rest, "some idiot jumped out and attacked the Beast unsuccessfully."

He took note of the footprints that were near those of the beasts and nodded as he recognized the pattern. "Our brother, bless his stubborn heart, went and helped the idiot who was wounded." His eyes narrowed as he took note of the different scents. "His blood was spilled also." And look! Aodh's paw prints… see? It looks like Aodh attacked the Beast that attacked them and it split." Gabriel looked around at his twin. "Hey, Mykhael aren't you listening to me?"

Mykhael wasn't paying attention to him as he had noticed more evidence as to what had happened.

Gabriel watched as his twin walked slowly towards a nearby tree. Part of it was crushed inward as if someone was thrown heavily against it. There was a strong scent of blood on one side and on the ground. Mykhael bent onto his hands and knees sniffing it.

"It is Severus' blood." He said with concern. "Whom do you think the other blood scent belongs to?" he asked, ignoring the look that his twin was giving him.

Gabriel shrugged. "Who knows? It's human through."

"No shit." Answer Mykhael.

"He's not dead, I think whoever he was with also survived as there are no bodies here."

Mykhael nodded in agreement. "Unless the creatures of the Forest ate them before we got here."

"There would have been a lot more evidence of blood and bits of skin and bone on the ground if that was the case." Gabriel said as they followed the blood trail into a river.

"Head over to the other side." Mykhael ordered his younger brother.

Gabriel snapped his neck towards his brother. "No fair! You know I hate getting wet. You go in first, you're the oldest."

Mykhael also hated the water. He was the older brother so therefore he was in charge. "Our brother crossed it. And by the gods we both will do it. Now get your ass through that river or I will throw you in."

Gabriel knew that Mykhael wasn't joking. He also knew that his twin had a short temper. Not wanting to get him any angrier Gabriel approached the river, eyeing it as if it was going to bite him.

"If I die, it's your fault." Gabriel hissed at his brother, as he jumped into the river. "Ah, it's cold! It's so cold!" he yelped as the chilly water surrounded him.

Mykhael rolled his eyes. His brother was so immature.

Gabriel kept yelping 'it's cold' and 'curse you Mykhael' all the way to the other side. He pulled himself out from the river on his hands and knees. He was shivering as he shook his body to get rid of the water from his clothes and hair.

"Can you smell our brother near by?" Gabriel heard his brother ask from the other side.

Gabriel didn't answer; he was cursing his brother's name under his breath. He got up and looked around. He could smell four scents, as he noted that there were four sets of footprints, one set was that of his brother running away as if something was chasing them. But if so, where was the strange paw prints of the creature that they found on the other side of the river?

"There are four sets of prints. Severus is alive! Can't find the fifth one though!"

Mykhael took a breath. Slowly he stepped into the river, with the freezing water creeping up with every step he took till it was deep enough for him to swim across.

By the gods the river was cold! Mykhael bit his lips as he swam across it. Oh how he hated the he got across and shook the water off.

"What do you think happened to the fifth one? Do you think they left him or her behind for dead?" Gabriel asked him when his brother caught up to him.

"No. Can't see Severus doing that to a person. They are wizards; if one of them was injured then they could be carrying him or something."

"They are heading north to the pagan village." Gabriel said turning to his brother. "Do you think one of them is really hurt badly?"

"Knowing our brother and the quantity of blood they left behind, I say one of them is either dead or is close to visiting Uncle Death soon, unless our brother brought some of his potions with him which would delay the other persons death for a few days."

Gabriel nodded in agreement.

The Snape twins ran further into the forest, heading towards the pagan village.

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
-**

"So Severus, could you tell me more about this village that we are heading towards?" Lupin asked him.

For the past few hours, the five wizards had been walking non-stop. The four Griffindors followed Severus down the narrow trail. Severus for the most part kept to himself with his wolf companion beside him. Lupin was directly behind him with Potter, Black and then Peter following in single file.

Lupin for the past hour had been trying to get Severus to have a proper conversation with him.

"It's a muggle village." Severus finally answered him.

"A muggle village? Come off it Snape." Potter said, shook his head. "Everyone knows that muggles can't get through the Hogwart's barrier."

"We passed the barrier days ago Potter. The barrier was first created to protect the students from the Forest, not from the muggles. This village is ancient; it is said that the village is one of the last villages still standing which housed the muggles that helped build Hogwarts over a thousand years ago. The descendents of those muggles still live there, waiting to be commanded to serve Hogwarts once again."

"I don't buy it." Potter said, folding his arms. As far as he was concerned Muggles didn't build Hogwarts. It was impossible, after all Hogwarts was magical, therefore wizards created it.

Severus shrugged. "Muggles were the original builders; the wizards just took over the castle once it was finished, and then applied the wards and other protective charms to prevent the castle ownership from returning to muggle hands. People like you Potter don't deserve to know the secrets of the Forest or Hogwarts for that matter."

Lupin turned toward him, his eyes twinkled in amazement. "I never read about that in Hogwarts, a History." exclaimed.

"That's because hundreds of years ago, it was taken out from it. Wizards then as now didn't like to be told of how the Wizarding World still needed the muggles. Without muggles, the Wizarding World would still be in the Dark Ages." Severus told him.

"I doubt that, Snape." Pettigrew said, as he ducked down before being smacked by a lower tree branch. "We are smarter then them."

Severus shook his head at the pathetic excuse that many other wizards had said before him. "Wizards long ago had been smarter then muggles, only because magic back then was much, much more full of mystery then it is now. Magic then was considered a gift, not something that was expected to happen just because it appeared consistently in some families and not always in others. That was just the way it was. But after so many thousands of year's people with magic started to think that they were better then others that didn't have the same powers like them. Wizards now take magic for granted. Most muggles don't have any magic, however every so often a handful of them around the world are gifted by the Gods."

"You lost us, Snape." Black said listening. "Muggles don't have any magic."

"Wow, so there really are muggles with magic?" Lupin asked.

"Where do you think the muggle-borns come from?" Severus asked him. He smirked at the werewolf.

Lupin shrugged. "I just figured that they were related to squibs."

"Some of them are born to squibs." Severus said nodding. "But some haven't any connection whatsoever with known magical families."

"How can muggle-borns have magic when they are not related to any magical families? After all the squibs may not have magic themselves but they can have children who do." Potter asked, as he believed that to become magical one must have relatives with magic in the family.

"What I mean Potter, is that many muggles aren't wizards, however they have a form of magic that resides within them. It is a raw magic that most wizards have ignored or forgotten. Only powerful wizards can do wandless magic, where the muggles who are so gifted can do it without thinking, for they believe that magic is naturally a part of them, just as it is part of the Gods. Magic like that is all around us, a part of us."

"Now you sound like a pussy." Potter said evilly. Behind him both Black and Pettigrew laughed. Lupin glared at his friends.

"That wasn't nice, James." He said to him. Potter shrugged.

"Believe what you wish." Severus told them, not wanting to get into a fight. He was hungry, tired and fed up with Black and Potter. They needed to get to the village, or Black would be in mortal danger.

Beside him, Aodh suddenly growled. Both Severus and Lupin stopped, followed by the rest of the group. Severus nodded at Lupin as he motioned to look above their heads. The four wizards looked up and startled to find a bunch of jars dangling from the tree limbs, filled with water.

"We're close to the village." Severus told the group. "Those jars are filled with water from the darkest deepest pools that surround their burial grounds. They are placed there to protect the village from evil spirits."

The other wizards didn't know if Severus was telling the truth or not. After all why would muggles think jars of water hanging from the trees would protect them? That idea was just a little strange to their way of thinking.

"How much further? Sirius needs rest." Potter asked as black stumbled slightly.

"In this rate, next week!" Severus snapped. He glowered back at them as Black leaned on a nearby tree, panting with weariness. How dare they give in to weakness when they are so close to the village?

With anger building within him, Potter approached Severus with clenched fists. "Can't you see how worn out Sirius is and how much we all need to rest? Do I have to knock some sense into your… "

Pettigrew muttered some threats under his breath as he watched eagerly for the fight to develop between James and Snape. Black

"Severus! James! That is enough." Lupin growled as he quickly stood between them and kept James from striking Severus whose own anger with the arrogant Griffindor was barely kept from spilling over..

"Shut up all of you!" Severus hissed at them. "We can't fight, already Potter? Do you want another attack to happen? We cannot fight. We are all hungry, tired… even a bit anxious."

"So… you saying you want a truce?" Lupin asked; his voice filled with hope. It would be a miracle if James, Sirius and Severus agreed to a truce; his life would be so much easier.

"If you wish to call it that." Severus growled under his breath. He didn't wish to fight unnecessarily. He just wanted to get to the village where they would be safer. " With our situation it is better for us to be civil."

Potter, Black and Pettigrew looked at each other. Is this Slytherin really asking a truce?

"No." Black said, folding his arms. "It might be a trick."

The other two agreed.

Severus rolled his eyes. He tried "We may as well stop here for the night." He finally said after some thought. "However we will have to make it to the village tomorrow."

"With those things in the trees?" Pettigrew yelped.

Severus ignored him as they prepared to make camp. Dry dead wood was quickly gathered and the five travellers were soon sitting around a warm comforting fire.

It wasn't that long; maybe an hour or so before the Forbidden Forest became darker and colder. The fire was going strongly; it flickered as the five wizards cuddled close to another for warmth. Around them were sounds of growling and chirping.

Aodh had gone off hunting while camp was being made.

Severus was bored. He looked up and saw Black leaning heavily on Potter's shoulder.

"Black, you alright?"

For a moment Black didn't reply. "Yeah, I'm fine." He muttered. "Just tired."

Both Lupin and Severus glanced at each other. Neither of them thought that Black was being fully truthful.

"Sirius, we need to check on your wounds." Lupin said sternly to his friend whose face took on a greyish tinge.

"I'm fine—," Sirius muttered again as he tried to sit up straight. Suddenly he collapsed slumping forward toward the fire

"Sirius!" Potter gasped as he caught his friend just in time.

Both Severus and Lupin leapt up on their feet, and the three wizards laid the unconscious wizard down on the ground.

"Lupin, get my backpack." Severus ordered. . Lupin nodded as he grabbed Severus's backpack and gave it to him. "Pettigrew, stop your crying over there and get your ass over here and help."

Slowly the cowardly wizard approaches the group.

Suddenly Black started to shake. "Hold him! Don't let him hurt himself!"

Four pair hands grabbed the shaking wizard. "What is wrong with him?" Potter asked faintly.

Severus shook his head as he didn't know the answer.

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
-**

"When I get my hands on my son, I will strangle him to death and send him to his room!" Orion Black muttered under his breath the hundredth time that day.

The four wizards, Charlus Potter, Orion Black, Lucifer Lupin and Simon Pettigrew for the past few days had been looking for their sons in every place they could think of. They found that the boys hadn't been seen anywhere they would have normally hung out.

After their unsuccessful search, they all decided to start looking for them at Hogwarts, the last place where they knew their sons were. As they got there, Lucifer pointed his wand seeing that the others weren't doing anything. "Point me, Remus." He said.

His wand turned to his right, pointing towards the Forbidden Forest. Lucifer grinned, shaking his head. He should've known that his son would be there. Remus loved the Forest, enough that he would be happy to live there if he could. Lucifer knew that his son lied to him about the 'school trip' when his son mailed him because there wasn't any parental signing forms. The only reason he let Remus go was because he trusted his son. Questions formed in his mind as he stared towards the dark forbidding forest. 'But why did his son lie to him? What was he hiding? Was the white lie having some truth in it, as they did in fact go into a trip to the Forbidden Forest?'

Lucifer long ago had learned to trust his son, but he knew that teens would be teens as they try to push back the parental boundaries to prove their independence. He groaned slightly and sighed as he approached the forest, being an only parent to a teenager, much less a werewolf teenager had some drawbacks.

"Remus is in the forbidden Forest, I suspect the others have gone in there with him."

"The Forbidden Forest?" Simon hissed, his eyes dark with worry over his son. "My son would never go in there, much less get near it."

Orion rolled at the pathetic man beside him. "Point me, Sirius!" he growled to his wand. His wand also pointed towards the Forbidden Forest.

Charlus sighed. Why didn't James tell him of his plans? With both Remus and Sirius in the Forest, it wasn't farfetched that James and Peter would be there too. 'But why were they in the Forest?' he wondered. To purposely head into the forbidden forest was to court death and he did not wish to find any of the boys' dead.

"I'm going to kill him." Orion muttered again, his eyes burning with anger, glaring at the Forest. "That boy is so grounded!"

Charlus ignored Orion. Unlike his wife, his bark is far worse then his bite. "Come on, we can't just stand here all night. We need to find the boys." He said, heading towards the Forest.

Lucifer followed him, however Orion and Simon stayed where they where. "You expect us to go in there? There wild animals in there." Simon paled.

Orion didn't comment. He was a Slytherin, therefore he would not show weakness. Mutely he followed the two men, leaving Simon behind.

"Are you coming, Simon?" Charlus said turning to see if he was following or not.

Simon mutely nodded and the four wizards went into the Forbidden Forest.

-

For hours the wizards searched for their sons with no luck. The Forest was more like a maze, a trap for unexpected victims to be fed to the creatures that walk in the woods. The only thing that kept them from knowing that they are not going into circles was the fact that they staying on the trails that were revealed by the light that glowed from their tips of their wands.

Everything around them was eerie and cold. With every sound they heard; every howl from the darkness, every chirp from the treetops, fear started to grip their hearts in each step.

Only Lucifer seemed to be enjoying himself as the other three griped their wands with the fear of being attacked by some unknown dangerous creature that inhabited the darker regions of this nearly impregnable forest.

Just then they spotted a dark thin figure, that they could have sworn wasn't there a moment ago,.

"Who's that?"

The wizards stopped, pulling out their wands expecting the figure to attack them. As they approached slowly, they saw it was a woman.

What was a woman doing out here in the Forbidden Forest? Was she lost? Or was it a trick of some forest demon that would lead the wizards into a trap?

The wizards cautiously walked towards the woman. As they got closer they saw that the woman stood off to the side waiting, as she knew that they were coming after her. They saw she held no wand or any other type of weapon in her hands. Was she unarmed? Who was she?

"It's just a filthy muggle. Let's just leave it be." Orion hissed at the others.

"Muggles can't get through the barrier, Orion." Charlus told him as a thought flashed through his mind. 'If this woman was a muggle then how did she get through the Hogwarts barrier?'

"There is a first time for everything." Simon pointed out.

"We passed the barrier long time ago. There is no barrier past it to keep Muggles from walking in the Forest." Lucifer said knowingly.

"Besides Orion, what if she seen the boys? Even if she is a muggle she can help us, we have to talk to her." Charlus said, knowing that Lucifer could be right; he had been in Ravenclaw for a reason.

"Yeah, and afterwards we can Obliviate her." Simon told them, nodding. Both Lucifer and Charlus didn't like that part of the plan, but they knew they had to do it if it came to it.

Orion seemed to like this idea. Slowly they put away their wands into their pockets, but close enough if needed to be, they would easily get to them if necessary.

The four men and woman was only a few feet away from each other, the men saw the woman was tall, pale and had dark eyes and hair. She was sickly looking woman, but yet she held a beauty that none of them ever seen before; something about her made them uneasy, as if there was something unnatural about her. She wore a white shirt with short puffy sleeves, a long airy blood red skirt with a black cloth around her waist half covering her skirt. Around her shoulders was black cloak.

Only Lucifer seemed not to notice anything unusual about the woman. It was as if he was used to seeing and meeting people like this woman. They knew that his son was a werewolf, for Lucifer thought long ago that if Remus wanted true friends, their parents needed to know the truth. Perhaps that was the reason.

Charlus Potter looked at the woman, a weird expression across his face. He felt that he met her before. But who was she? And if they did… where did they meet before? "Hello, milady." He said to the woman. The woman's eyes snapped towards him.

Orion looked over at the elder wizard, his face clearly telling him not to be so formal to the muggle. "May I ask what you are doing here? Surely a young woman such as you shouldn't be out here on your own. You cannot be too careful, for the creatures of the night lurk out here."

The woman stepped forward with one step before she spoke. "A lady like me can take care of herself." Her voice held a chill within but yet also held sympathy. "And what may I ask are four wizards like yourselves doing out here?"

The four of them stiffened when the woman spoke the word 'wizards'.

"So you know of our kind." Orion said, hiding the shock from his face and voice.

"And what kind is that? Muggle, wizard, half-breeds, werecat, werewolf, vampire…. All of us in the end are human." The woman said. Charlus could tell that Orion was getting little uneasy with this woman. Either it was of how the woman looked or talked. "A few of you look enough like decent men... are you all having family problems?"

"Few of us?" Orion hissed. How dare this woman judge them, especially a pure-blood like himself. "What makes you so judgmental?"

The woman smiled. "The aura around you tells me that you do not like me. You wish to do me harm. Soon you and the other small men beside you wish to Oblivite me. You and many others like you despise the muggle world because you fear it…."

"I do not fear anything, muggle." Orion hissed.

"It is human nature to fear things that one does not understand."

Orion stepped forward towards the woman, his eyes bloodshot with rage.

"Orion, enough. She doesn't mean any harm—," Charlus hissed, stepping towards the man before he does something that he would regret.

"What gives her the right?" Orion hissed, whipping out his wand as a red spark flew from it and headed straight towards the woman.

The other three wizards yelped in surprise at what happened next.

With unearthly speed the woman leapt away from the red light, twisted Orion's wand arm behind his back, and made him drop his wand onto the ground.

The four wizards cringed as a large crack was heard, followed by a yelp of pain.

Simon, seeing the other wizard getting beaten by the woman, pointed his own wand toward the woman's back as another red beam of light shot from it. The woman, seeing this let go of Orion's arm, dropping him onto the ground with a large thud.

"Ow!" yelped Orion as he landed hard on the ground.

The wizards watched in awe as the woman twirled her body into the air and landed safely on a nearby branch. She crouched, landing her hands on her knees, eyeing the three standing wizards and one still lying painfully on the ground yelping about his arm.

The woman clicked her tongue. "Naughty wizards, very naughty. What would your mothers say about your rudeness?"

"Charlus, she's not human…" Orion yelped painfully. "She broke my arm."

The woman laughed. "I am human, just like each of you! I maybe a half-breed, but I am still human."

"Begone you foul beast!" Simon yelled stepping forward towards the tree that the woman crouched on.

The woman shook her head. "Me? A foul beast? Perhaps you should look in the mirror."

Then at that the moment that woman disappeared into thin air.

"Simon, let her go. Orion needs a healer." Lucifer said.

Simon nodded mutely.

As they looked at the damage that the woman caused, the four wizards' silently had the same thought.

Who was that woman?

**(End of Chapter)

* * *

  
**

**Words:** 5,407

**About muggles having the gift of magick from the gods:** if anyone is confused of what I meant about muggles having magic for themselves, think of the other religions in the world: paganism, witchcraft, voodoo etc. Even the Catholic Church has some powers that can be called magick. To me Rowling's type of magic in her books are FAR different then the magick of today.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the long wait! I know I'm neglecting this story, like the others I have, but I have a life you know!

The reason I was afk is that fact that I recently got married, we moved to an AFB in North Dakota and living in a Inn until we get a house in the Base, which we need to do all the paper work. My husband couldn't do half of them when he was at Tech School because we weren't married at the time. But now that we are, we have to do them now. .

It doesn't help that it's very cold here last time I checked it was -10 degrees! Anyway, I figured because of the wait I would make the chapter long.

**Read and Review!**

—**FireChildSlytherin5**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Don't Mess With Women

**Beta Chapter! **Thank Dawn!

* * *

**The Long Trip to the Forbidden Forest**

**-**

**Summary:** The Marauders needs a guide though the Forbidden Forest for a month trip. No one knows the way. What would happen if they find out the only one who does is a Slytherin…but not only a Slytherin, but Snape? What secrets will be relieved?  
**  
-**

**Chapter 12**

**-  
**

"He's dead! He's dead!" Pettigrew yelped with horror as Black fell limp into their arms.

"He's not dead!" Potter responded back as he cradled Black head, pushing any foreign hands coming near his friend. Severus stepped back from the mad teenager as Potter started to cry, rocking Black's head as he did so. "Please, Sirius wake up! Wake up." Potter's voice started to break.

Lupin, who too leaped back after Severus, glanced at him, his eyes begging him to do something; anything. "He's dying. He smells different." He told the Slytherin. As he threw him the backpack which Severus had left beside Black. "Do something with your potions! You can do anything can't you?" he asked pleadingly.

Severus caught his bag while looking at Lupin in a new light. Did he just complement him? He glanced back at the fallen teen; he too could smell something infecting Black, something dark and foreign; something that he himself never encountered before.

Something was crawling up all over Black's body, starting off where the Beast had bit him the day before. Whatever the creature was, its venom was killing him or turning him into something that none of them ever saw before. In a way Severus hoped it was killing him as he really didn't want another werewolf running around Hogwarts and yet he really didn't want to have to kill him, especially in front of the other Marauders. Then he shook his head as he remembered that it wasn't a werewolf that had done the damage to Black.

"He's poisoned." Severus exclaimed, getting back onto his knees beside the fallen wizard, then ripped Black's pant leg with his knife. He and the others looked at the wound except for Potter who seemed not to notice as he was still trying to get him wake up; it was healed thanks to Severus' potions the day before, however around the edges it was pitch black with his veins turning dark purple as they protruded out from it. Behind him, he heard grasps of horror.

Severus stared at it as he realized that this wasn't an ordinary physical wound; but a powerful magical one. "This is beyond my ability to heal." Severus told the group. He looked up at them. "He needs special witch healing now or he will die tonight."

The three friends looked at each other, fearing for their friend. They knew that the Slytherin spoke the truth.

"How? We're far away from the nearest witch healer. We are in the middle of nowhere!" Potter yelped at him.

"Have you gone mad, Potter? There is healer in the muggle village. They can help him." Severus snapped at him.

"How? Sirius is dying because of black magic. Muggles can't help us!" Pettigrew yelped as he wondered 'How can muggles help them?'

"Have you gone retarded both of you? I told you, muggles have magic just like us! I know there is a witch healer in the village. If we don't move him to the village, he—will—die!" Severus snapped back at them. Those three words stabbed them, they knew if they didn't act fast their friend would perish and it would be entirely their fault.

Potter looked at the Slytherin, and then back to his friends as if debating to trust him or not.

"James, we need to try. Severus is telling the truth. For once in your life listen to him." Lupin begged him.

James nodded slowly. He had no choice, he would trust the Slytherin, but if Sirius died he vowed that he would definitely kill him. He didn't trust Snape, but he did trust his friend Remus. "Okay," he said as he pointed his wand at Black.

"NO!" Severus yelled, making the Gryffindors jump. "You cannot use any magic on him or you will speed up the progress of the poison or whatever is infecting him."

Potter nodded, not wanting to know if that was true or not. Sirius needed medical attention fast. "Then help me carry him." His voice held no argument.

Mutely Severus; Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew picked up the young wizard off the ground and started heading off towards the village, following the Slytherin blindly hoping that he would not lead them astray.

"Aodh, go ahead and warn the villagers that we are coming." Severus told his friend who looked up him, his expressive eyes showed worry for the injured young pup.

Aodh then barked at him as if to say "Okay, be safe!" and the wolf disappeared ahead of him.

Behind him, he heard Potter muttered under his breath. "Padfoot you really need to lay off the sweets! You're fucking heavy!"

-

The village wasn't large nor was it small. If you didn't know where to it was, you wouldn't know it was there, for it was very well hidden in the dark Forest. Unlike many muggles in the world, this villager's lived with the trees of the forest like the ancient elves in ancient time, for they never cut down a living tree.

Behind him, Severus could hear the shocked gasps of the Griffindors behind him, perhaps asking among themselves if what they were seeing was truly a muggle village.

Seeing it, Severus almost cried for joy and gratefulness that they had made it; for Black was fading fast and also the fact that he could finally rest his back and shoulders for he would have to agree with Potter, Black was heavy.

At the entrance of the village, they carefully sat Black on the ground. Just then, the two Elders of the village; a man and woman calmly walking towards them, companied by few other villagers behind them. Severus hoped they were healers and the High Priest and Priestess could help them.

One of the Elders, possibly a High Priest, Severus guessed by how the man looked, looked at him and the other boys behind him. As the High Priestess and the healers went straight to work assisting Black, the females muttered among themselves, nodding at each other as they started to carry Black away into the village.

Seeing this, Potter started to ask where they were taking them, but stopped as Lupin's elbow nudged him in the stomach silently warning him to be silent.

"It was foretold that you would be here." The Priest spoke to the young wizards. "My name is Joshua, but you may call me Silverhawk for everyone here does." Silverhawk was a tall man with aging white hair that came down to the nipple area of his chest, wearing dark coloured robes that bore a resemblance to wizarding kind, plus there was jewelry around his hand, neck and head showing his status among the covens in the village.

Severus bowed respectfully to him, followed by Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew who knew that his man was a leader of some kind, but what kind was still a mystery to them, to them he was a freak.

Silverhawk glanced at other three wizards behind Severus. "It has been centuries since we had wizards in the village."

"How do you now we're wizards?" Potter spurted out. Beside him both his friends and Severus looked at him sharply.

Silverhawk smiled. _'Ah youth'_ he thought. "If one knows how to look for the signs, one would know."

Potter didn't know what this muggle was talking about. Was this old guy for real?

"Where are they talking Black—I mean Sirius?" Severus asked him.

The other three looked at him wondering why he was calling Sirius by his first name.

"Come we will see." Silverhawk said. He waved his hand to them to follow him.

Mutely following him the four teenagers walked down the village streets.

-

As the small group approached a small house where they assumed was where the women took Black they gazed around the area and then studied the house.. Like every house in the village, dead wood and stones from the Forest was utilized to build it.

The young wizards followed the muggle up to the doorway and then he turned and told them to wait there.

The muggle knocked at the door and waited. What felt like a lifetime the house door opened and a young girl about 14 years old walked out. She was a tiny thing, with strawberry blond hair, sea blue eyes and pale skin.

The wizards behind the muggle stared at her, for the young girl was beautiful, even Severus had to agree as he looked at her.

"Prunella **(1)** what ills the young wizard?" the muggle asked.

Prunella, the young girl, her eyes showed sadness. The four teens glanced at each other with in trepidation as the thought, 'Is Black dead?' passed through their minds.

"He was attacked by a Barghest** (2)**." The girl said. Severus and Lupin grasped, for they knew what a Barghest was, however Potter and Pettigrew looked confused.

'_What is a Barghest? And why are the muggles, Snape and Remus fearful?'_ Potter wondered frantically to himself as Pettigrew unconsciously twisted his hands together with fear.

**-  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
-**

Aknaksha Snape was angry.

Not at her sons, she would forgive them like any other mother would her troublesome sons; as boys would be boys. No—she was angry at four wizards that she met just a short hour ago. How they attacked her without any reason, well only two of them did, but the other two just stood there and let it happen. It comes to show you what parts of the Wizarding World had became after centuries of concealing itself from the other worlds both magical and muggle.

She had been walking in the Dark Forest staying on the path knowing full well if she walked away from it danger would surely meet her, when she sensed four wizards approaching her. Never in her life did she see any wizard, much less more then one, walking through the Forest in such a manner--not knowing the dangers of which the Forest held. She knew that the wizards didn't plan their trip, for she could smell their scent all over the place, walking in circles into dead ends and such. They carried no food or water not even a weapon of any kind; only their wands. Only fools would go into unknown territory without any means of survival such as a first aid kit, weapons, warm clothes, matches, food and water and other things; even muggles were smarter then that, but then again wizards reled on their wands more then common sense, something that Tobias, Eileen and her taught their children to avoid doing.

Aknaksha smiled sadly thinking of her best friend, a friend that became her sister. She and Eileen became fast friends when Eileen and Tobias was going out all those years ago and then becoming married to each other. They were so close that many thought they were sisters. They did everything together; she was even Eileen's maid of honour during the handfasting **(2)**. She remembered that Eileen wasn't really a religious person unlike her and Tobias was.

But when Eileen died five years later, Tobias was so devastated that he asked her to help care for the children for all of them were less than four years old at the time. She became a caregiver to them and for Tobias, their love grew for two years and a year later Tobias and her were married, not just to support his children but for love also even though Aknaksha knew that she would never think of or much less try, to destroy Tobias' love for Eileen. Tobias still loved her even after all this time. Aknaksha admitted to herself that she too loved Eileen like a sister. She vowed to protect Eileen's children and raise them as her own. Never did she hide the fact that Mykhael, Gabriel, Severus and Svana weren't her biological children, but showed them that she loved them nonetheless. She made sure the memory of Eileen lived on through them. Aknaksha knew that Eileen would've done the same for her if their fates were switched.

She growled under her breath.

She still had a long ways to get to the nearest village. She hoped that one of her sons were there. There are three muggle villages and one wizarding one in around the forest. However only the muggle ones were deep inside it as the wizarding one was at the forest edge.

She promised herself that when she got a hold of her sons they will not be able to sit for weeks!

Rage over came her once again as she remembered those four insolent adult wizards, if she saw those wizards ever again, oh they would pay. And payment would not be gentle, as it would result in death.

Sighing she pressed on with her mission without looking back.

**(End of Chapter)

* * *

****Words:** 2,951

**(1) Prunella: **Pronounced as proo-NEL-ə. It's a rare female English name, a word for the type of Flower, also called self-heal, ultimately a derivate of the Latin word _pruna_ "plum".

**(2) Barghest: **(also known as _Barguest_, _Barvest_ or _Boguest_; from the country Germany, _Bahrgeist_, "Spirit of the Bier") – one of many Black Dogs of English and European myth, the Barghest can be small as a bull mastiff or as big as a bear. Covered in shaggy black fur, it has long fangs, claws horns, a tail, and fiery red eyes. Seen around the northern English counties of Yorkshire, Durham, and Northumberland, it only appears at night in specific locations, primarily fishing villages and churchyards. It is also sometimes described as a huge bear, a headless man or woman, or even a white rabbit, similar to the one Alice in Wonderland followed. The Barghest drags a clanking chain behind it, sometimes wrapping its body in it. The sighting of a Barghest is a guaranteed portent of disaster and misfortune.

**(2) Handfasting:** is a pagan marriage. The ancient Celts describe handfasting as a tradition trail-marriage ceremony during which couples were literally bound together. However most handfasting are a temporary agreement, which is expired after a year and a day. It could be made permanent after that time, if both spouses agreed that they want to be together. Pagans believe that it is important to make sure that you and your love are made for each other before making the bound permanent, to make sure that their marriage will last. So basically handfasting could be described as a "legal" agreement to move in with each other as a married couple before legally getting married by you Country's law. Most pagans today do the handfasting; after a year and day later if the couple wants to be legally married they either get a Priest or Priestess to sign a marriage contract (like any other Church) or go to the Court and get legally married and then do the permanent handfasting by their Coven.

For you wish to learn more about handfasting look into ask (dot) com or religioustolerance (dot) org (slash) mar_hand (dot) htm

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the long wait. I got a new job. Been working 0800-1630 (8 o'clock AM -- 4:30PM) everyday. Just yesterday I got my first day off. :'(

Also I found very interesting information about the word "Padfoot", it s a mythical creature! I knew I seen the word before I read the Harry Potter books….

**Padfoot** is a spectral beast with glowing red eyes that haunts the moors around Leeds, in Northern England. The Padfoot may manifest as a massive sheep, a giant white dog, or even a monstrous black donkey. Its presence is announced by soft, padding footfalls that may be accompanied by the rattle of chains or a fierce roaring as the beast draws closer to its intended victim. As with any of the other Hellhounds, the Padfoot should not be touched or approached.

Interesting huh?

**Read and Review!**

—**FireChildSlytherin5**


	13. Chapter 13: Dementor Lily

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! **Life got really and weeks turned into Months without me knowing it!

Thanks again for the great chapter, Dawn!** Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**The Long Trip to the Forbidden Forest**

**-**

**Summary: **The Marauders needs a guide though the Forbidden Forest for a month trip. No one knows the way. What would happen if they find out the only one who does is a Slytherin…but not only a Slytherin, but Snape? What secrets will be relieved?

**-**

**Chapter 13**

**-  
**

"A Barghest? Are you sure?" Silverhawk asked. The young girl nodded.

"This is grave news." the muggle said grimly.

"Grave news? You mean,,, you can't help him?" Potter asked him, his face pale from just thinking of it. "And what the hell is a Barghest?"

The old muggle shook his head ignoring the question. "I didn't say that we couldn't help your friend young one. The potion to help him recover is hard to make. And only few of us here knows how make it."

Just then the Priestess walked out of the house. The woman was much younger then Silverhawk, her hair being of pepper and salt colouring. Her bright blue eyes showed wisdom beyond her years.

"Silverhawk," the old woman said. "The child is suffering and will die within a week if we don't get the for the potion."

Hearing these words the three Gryffindor friends paled. He's dying?

"What is the cure, my Lady?" Silverhawk asked, grasping his hands together.

"I need you to take the children to find the 'Dementor Lily'." the old woman said. "Prunella and the other girls will get the rest."

"The 'Dementor Lily'? That is hard to find." Silverhawk said, thoughtfully. He turned his head to the side and thought over where the best possible places that the rare plant could be growing.

Potter gave Lupin and Pettigrew a puzzled look. None of them ever heard of 'Dementor Lily'.

"Dementor Lily, isn't that supposed to be a myth?" Severus asked, ignoring the three other boys.

"Not a myth, child; a fact." the old woman said. "You there, child." she turned to Pettigrew, who jumped when the woman spoke to him. "You will come with me."

Mutely, Pettigrew looked back at Potter and Lupin and then followed the old woman and Prunella back into the house where Black was resting.

"Come children. Let us be off."

Severus, Lupin and Potter wordlessly followed the old muggle, Silverhawk though the Forbidden Forest. The teens was surprised how long and how far the old muggle could run without stopping, jumping gracefully over, overgrown roots and creeks as distance between them and back to village turned into miles. The man looked about 70 years old at least; it was a marvel to the young wizards as to how the elderly muggle could run like he was a teenager.

Silverhawk ran ahead of them effortlessly, like he knew the Forest like the back of his hand, which was in fact the truth, as he lived in the Forest all his life.

Following him the Griffindors wondered how could muggles live here in the forbidden forest; did the Ministry of Magic know of them? If so then why did they let the muggles live there? Severus didn't bother to take the time explain anything. As far as he was concerned it was enough for them to know that he had been the one to lead them to the muggle village.

"I never even heard of a 'Dementor Lily'! I bet it doesn't exist!" Severus heard Potter gasp at Lupin.

Severus rolled his eyes at the idiotic Pureblood; he suspected that James probably hated the fact that his crush shared her name with a Dementor. Just then Silverhawk suddenly stopped.

The three teenagers stopped also, wondering why the muggle stopped. "Dementor Lily is a powerful flower that could be used in any of your darkest potions." the muggle turned slowly, his eyes carefully looking at each of them. Both Potter and Lupin looked at each other. Did they hear the muggle right? Dark potions?

The Muggle smiled as he answered the unspoken question. "The 'Dementor Lily' does exist. The Ministry of Magic banned the use of the flower because many used it for poisons, not something to cure others with Dark Magic. Such a pity really, the knowledge lost…"

"What does it look like?" Severus asked. He himself only heard of this flower in stories. He had assumed that it was something that came from a myth; much like the Elder Wand. And hearing that this flower was in actual fact real and could be used in Potions, his favorite hobby of his, he was eager to learn more.

"Just as it namesake; it is dark in colour, only grows in the deepest, darkest of places where it is cool. Like most plants and animals including us humans when a Dementor approaches we feel as if we were frozen. However this flower it does not freeze, instead it flourishes and is known to live in the island of Azkaban."

"Impossible. Everything freezes when they come near and nothing can survive that horrible place." Potter interrupted but stopped as he saw both Severus and Lupin giving him the look that told him to shut up.

"It got its name mostly because of its power of when you touch or disturb it rudely." Silverhawk said ignoring the looks that Potter was now giving him. Hearing these words the three teenagers turned to the muggle. "Like Dementors, the lily too shows your most horrible memories that chill you to the bone, each time you think about any of those memories it gives negativity energy into your body. But unlike its namesake, after you 'survive' it power and respect it, it will help you where Dementors will feed upon the negativity and when one of them gets their chance they will Kiss you. Binding your soul to it, forever."

Silence reined as each of them thought over the information that the muggle had told them, which sent a slight chill up and down their spines.

Silverhawk shook his head, grinning. "Come now, children! Sirius is waiting." after that the muggle ran off again in another direction.

Behind him the three teenagers groaned as they followed him. Running like this was a pain.

-

It wasn't long before the muggle stopped again. The forest surrounding them was denser and darker then before. Giving the air a creepy chill that chilled them down their backs.

"Aw, now there's a beauty that you don't see everyday!" Silverhawk explained.

The three teenagers walked closer, to see what he was talking about.

There slightly hidden from view was a patch of flowers that they never seen before.

The only thing that Severus could think of when they found the Dementor Lily that it was beautiful; a dark beauty that both chills and pleasures a man. The kind of beauty that few would ever see.

It was medium sized, with long lily like petals that was shaped as a star that was colour of darkness and when looked at closely its nectar was brightly coloured in purple and crimson like blood. It was glowing slightly like when the moon was full in the sky. Unlike its cousins, it was thorny like roses also dark in colour, its grey leaves looked to be wilted-like as if it was dying, much like what the text in books described a Dementor's skin. Severus himself wasn't surprised now seeing it in person, how this flower got its name.

"Wow," Lupin said, his eyes never leaving the flower. Never has he seen a flower like this.

"That's a 'Dementor Lily'?" Potter said to himself out loud. He turned to the muggle. "What does it really do in a potion that is so great?"

Silverhawk laughed, patting on top of Potter's head. Potter widened his eyes. He was not a child! "This flower is one of the few most precious flowers in the whole Forest. Its power is almost unlimited. It could be used for good or for evil." he then turned and walked closer to the flower. He knelled in front of it, waving his hand behind him. Slowly Severus, Lupin and Potter got closer; all three having a clear view of what the muggle would do next. "Watch closely now younglings. To harvest them you must not cut them like you do to roses; it is disrespectful. To harvest them you dig in the ground around the roots, and then pull them out from the earth; roots and soil in all. Remember to respect it."

As he did this, Silverhawk pet the flower gently, flinching slightly as his eyes clouded. Seconds later, he shook his head as if he woke up from a dream. He then went to work, digging the earth with his bare hands around the flower, then pulled it out from the earth.

Nodding at the three boys, they followed suit. Severus walked a feet away to his right; looking at the flowers. _'How to respect a plant?'_ Severus wondered. He thought about how important the plant was, how much power it had…

Severus kneeled onto the forest floor, his hand gently touching the dark petals.

**--Flash Back-- **

_"Father, why are they talking you to Azkaban?" eleven years old Severus Snape asked his father Tobias Snape who stood in front of him. Severus' identical dark eyes stare back at him, such confusing in a young child's mind._

_Tobias' dark eyes ever so slightly darken, looking at the sad face of his young son. He sighed. "I had done things that was very bad." he told him, not wanting to reveal the truth as of why. "And the Ministry of Magic in Britain didn't like it."_

_There was snort behind hearing this statement. Tobias glared behind him to the four Aurors who slightly stood there waiting for him to be finished saying good-bye to his family. Tobias knew the only reason they are doing so is the fact that he was a muggle and they viewed him as no threat; if he was a wizard they would've grabbed him and taken him away an hour ago when they came into their home. The four wizards don't understand why the four of them were ordered to be here in gods forsaken country, after all he was just a helpless muggle._

_Tobias smirked at the thought; how wrong they were. He was far more dangerous then any of them put together…_

_Severus too glared at the wizards. How dare they invade their home and take his father away! He said he was sorry, why can't they forgive him and send him to his room like his own parents do when he gets in trouble?_

_He knew he was being childish, but…he heard his brothers talking. Their father will not be around them for years…_

_"Why did you do it then, if you know it was bad?" Severus demanded his father._

_Tobias smirked at his son. He would be starting his schooling at Hogwarts this September and his son has wit! His mother would be proud! He glanced at his heavily pregnant wife, Aknaksha, cradling a year old toddler, Mordred, in her arms. His two eldest sons, Mykhael and Gabriel who are thirteen years old stood beside their mother, having the same knowing look in their eyes. The other children stood beside their mother and older siblings, all of which didn't understand what was going on. They stood there in silence._

_Only three of them; his wife and his eldest sons knew the real reason why he's going to Azkaban. They knew it would be years in the future that they would see each other again. It pained him that he would never see his youngest child, a daughter that lay growing within his wife's belly._

_They had chosen the name Anuja for their daughter, a feminine name of the male version meaning "Born later". It was fitting seeing that his child would be born later, a few weeks after he left to prison for years to come._

_Tobias thought back to a month before this day. He came home telling his wife that soon the Aurors would take him. Aknaksha begged him to run and hide, but Tobias dismissed it saying that he would rather face the consequences like a man should. Saying that it was better to spend time with his family then running for the law for all rest of his life._

_If only that traitorous bastard that he once called his friend didn't double cross him to the Dark Lord… Tobias stopping thinking such thoughts and turn back to his son._

_"There will be a time in your life, Severus that you will do things that you know you shouldn't do, but have to do to make sure your family is safe. A time that you will do anything to make sure that your family is protected."_

_Young Severus cocked his head to the side, thinking about what his father had just said. "I don't understand." he said._

_"You will son. You will in time." _  
**  
--End of Flash Back--**

Severus suddenly fell back away from the Dementor Lily, his face covered with sweat, his breath quickened thinking of that long lost memory that was flittering up though his memories.

Those were the last words that his father spoken to him. It had been six years since he saw him. _'You will son. You will in time.' _echoed though his mind.

His father was right of course, as he now understood years later. Now being 17 years old, he knew of what his father spoken to him all those years ago was the truth.

Severus looked back down at the lily. The muggle also spoke a truth. The flower itself deserved its name, just like its namesake; the Demeanors that shows your deepest, darkest memories, making them so real…Only difference is that fact that the lily took you back into the memory as a third person, watching the memory playing back to you like a muggle TV show.

Was this what Silverhawk spoke of when he had said the flower would be testing him? Or is it the way for the plant to protect itself from harm? Either way, he had to try again. Black was dying and needed this flower to live.

Severus buried his fear, copied what Silverhawk had done to gather one of the plants a moment before.

He dug in the ground around the roots, and then pulled the plant out from the earth; roots and soil in all. He had done it! He turned back to find that the muggle was watching him.

"To harvest the Dementor Lily, one must suffer a memory in return." the muggle said masterly. Severus fought back to roll his eyes.

Seeing that the other three youngsters were done Silverhawk stood up and without saying another word, he and the three wizards ran back to the village.

**(End of Chapter)

* * *

**

**Words: **2,833

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the long wait.

And to those that are wondering **WHY **James Potter is such jerk in this story is because I never did like him in the books. And also I know of a person that reflex my James character.

Anyway, hope the chapter is okay. Got a new kitty; a boy. We haven't name him yet. Got any ideas?

**Please Review!**

**--FireChildSlytherin5**


End file.
